DayDreamer
by DeadlyRose1992
Summary: When Jack is chosen to be the new guardian. The Man in the Moon also tell's the original 4 guardians about another Spirit, and is Jack's One and only Friend. What will happen with her in the Loop? You'll have to read and Find out!
1. Two New Spirits

**_Ever since I watched "Rise Of The Guardians" I Have not been able to get this idea out of my head for days now!_**

**_I hope you all will Enjoy, and if you do Leave a Review, Please be nice and honest._**

**_Thank you,_**

* * *

Her body lay on in the middle of a small, cold, frozen lake, but it did not seem to bother her. Slowly Bright gold eyes with a glitter of blue specks opened to meeting the bright light of the Full Moon shinning down upon her. Slowly she stood on the lack's icy surface, but one foot slipped from under her. Shutting her eyes tightly, she waited for the impact and pain to shoot threw her back, but it never came. Opening her eyes slowly she turned her head ever so slowly. What she saw made her heart race, not in fear, but in wonderment. For holding her, an inch above the icy surface was a thin layer of snow White, with Gold, sparkling sand. This thin layer of sand slowly raised the girl to her feet, before vanishing, like it was never there.

Looking down at her hands, she saw her skin was a light pale color, but had a slight golden shin to it. An off the shoulder white dress hugged her thin, slightly curvy, body, flaring out slightly at her hips, just above her ankles, giving her room to move easily. The arms of the dress went a few inches past her shoulder, hugging the rest of her arm all the way to her wrist. The dress also had gold trimming on the bottom of the dress and around the wrists.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw white, shoulder length layered hair, with a few blue and gold also entwined in there.

'What am I?' She thought, looking to the bright moon the shown down on her. Hoping he would some who give her the answer.

'Sara Day Dreamer.' A Voice deep yet old said in the girls mind, then nothing.

The girl, Now Sara, looked to the moon in confusion. When nothing else happened, she slowly and carefully began to walk off the frozen lake. As she walked, Sara saw the same white and gold sparkling sand appear under her white, with small gold swirls, flats. Before she knew it, she was lifted high into the air. Fear coursed threw her body, but was quickly replaced with wonder and happiness. For when she opened her eyes, for the second time, she was met with a beautiful view of a lovely forest covered in a light dust of snow.

"Beautiful." Her voice barley above a whisper, her eyes scanned the landscape; a small glow from below caught her attention.

'What is that?' As if reading her mind, which it probable was, the sand distended from the sky and towards the light in the forest.

Once close enough to the ground the sand once again vanished, letting Sara's feel touch the dirt ground softly. Her eyes widen in wonder at the wooden houses and all the people around her. She smiled and waved at the adults and kids past her. She really did not mind when they just past her with out a glance.

"I'm going to get you Amy!" The voice of a small boy shouted from behind Sara.

Just as she turned around a girl, about the age of seven, was only a few inches from running right into her, but that never happened. Instead the girl ran right threw her, along with a small boy. Sara gripped her chest, right above her heart, afraid for the first time. Thinking it was just her imagination, she backed up slowly, only for two adults to go right threw her as well. When they did an empty feeling, along with fear, formed into her heart.  
Not wanting to take it anymore, White sand quickly formed under her feet and lifted her into the air. Once far from the small town, Sara was back on the dirt ground, her face buried into her small palms as tears silently flowed down her face.

"What is this? Why can't they see me? What Am I!?" Sara yelled for the first time, her gazes shooting to look at the moon, wanting answers to her questions. Only silence greeted her.

Placing her face in her palms once more, Sara fell to her knees and continued to cry in silence. The only thing that could make her feel any better now is seeing small butterflies flying around her, Like they did in the summer. Finally taking her hands away from her face, Sara stared wide eye at the sight before her. For right in front of her were five small white, with gold, sparkling sand butterflies flying right before her eyes. A small smiled broke on the girls face as the tears slowly came to a stop.

The make shift butterflies seem to cheer when she smiled, quickly flying around her causing a small quite laugh to escape her throat. After whipping the remaining tears from her face, Sara stood and looked back to the moon.

"If you don't want to tell me who or what I am, then fine." Her voice may have been a whisper, but it was a harsh one. Glaring at the moon one last time, he white and gold glittering sand formed around her feet again. Lifting her up into the air and carrying her anywhere she wanted.

Sara didn't get far though. For as soon as she was in the air, something, actually someone, crashed into her side, pushing her off her cloud of sand and heading to the earths hard surface. Seeing she didn't have a loud voice, she just closed her eyes tightly, her body shaking violently, hoping the sand would catch her like last time. Instead of sand, Sara felt a pair of arms catch her braid style, a hugs gust of wind wrapping around her and her savior, in a protecting way.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Were on the ground now." A Slightly deep and childish voice sounded in her ears.

Upon opening her eyes, Sara's eyes where captivated by the most amazing blue eyes ever. The owner of the amazing blue eyes also seemed to be captivated by her eyes as well. When she notices him staring a very small glittery gold blush came to her cheeks.

"Can you please put me down now?" Sara asked as loud as she could, which only seemed to be as high as a whisper.

"Oh, Yeah." The boy quickly broke eye contact and set her gentle on her feet.

Stepping a few feet back, Sara was able to examine her savior. He was a few inches taller then her, with amazing whit hair, that looked like fresh fallen snow, with a layer style like hers, only shorter and hung lightly over his captivating eyes. His skin was a little paler then her own, but did not have that small gold shine like she did. He wore a Brown, with what looked like bits of frost on the edges, sash type coat over a white long sleeve shirt. Brown pants covered his waist all the waist to the top of his ankles and he wore no shoes. In his left hand he held a wooden staff that looked like a question mark.  
As she got a good look at her savior she caught him also examining her. When their eyes met once again, Realization seemed to hit both of them at Once.

"You can see me?!" Both teens asked at the same time, a shock expression on both their faces.

"It Seam's So. Sorry about crashing into you up their." The Boy pointed to the sky and playful smile on his face. Seeing his smile cause Sara to give her own small smile back.

"It's alright. I'm Sara, Sara Day Dreamer." A small glitter blush formed on her cheeks once again, it had come to her conclusion that she was not really a people person.

"That's a very beautiful name. How did you get it? I'm Jack Frost." The Boy, named Jack, put out his hand towards the beautiful girl before him. She placed her small slim hand into his slightly bigger one, shaking it lightly.

"Um, The Moon Told me." Sara Pointed to the bright full moon that shown down on them.  
"But that's all he told me."

"That's how I got mine as well." Jack stated a little shock. For he was not the only one that the Moon had told just a name too.

From that day on, Jack Frost and Sara Day Dreamer became the best of friends, always being their for one another, and sharing everything, even the feeling of wanting to be believed in and Loved.

Little did Sara or Jack Know that the Man in the Moon had very special plans for the two in the future.

* * *

_**I Want to thank you all for taking the time to read My Rise of the Guardians. I means a lot to me.**_

_**Please Review and Let my know what you all think.**_


	2. The New Guardian & Extra Help?

**_300 Years Later..._**

_**~At North Pole~**_

North, Guardian of Wonder was preparing for the three other guardians to arrival. Which, did not take long at all.

"This Better be good North." Bunny, Guardian of Hope with an Australian accent Stated, while rubbing his paws together to keep warm.

"Sandy! Thank you for coming." North, with a Russian accent, spoke to the Guardian of Dreams. Said guardian floated down to where North stood, flashing images above his head, telling the Russian that he had was in the middle of doing his job.

"I know, I know, but I honestly would not have called you all here unless it was serious. The bogie man was here, At The Pole!"

"Pitch? Pitch Black, here." Tooth Fairy, Guardian of memories, asked confused.

"Yes! There was black Sand, Covering the Globe." North gestured dramatically with his hands.

"What do you mean, Back Sand?" Bunny moved from the fire place, once he could feel his feet, and stood next to The Russian pulling out a pain brush and a white egg.

"And then a Shadow."

"Hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch?"

"Well, not Exactly." North rubbed the back of his head nerve-sly.

"Not Exactly, Can you believe this guy?" Bunny looked to the guardian of dreams, who made a question mark, made out of sand, appear above this head.

"Yeah, you said it Sandy." Bunny what already half way threw painting the egg in his paw.

"Look, He is up to something very bad. I can feel it. In me Belly!" North grabbed his giant belly and shook it slightly.

"Hang on, hang on, you mean you summoned me here, Three days, before Easter, just because of your belly." Bunny was not happy, because so much had to be done in so little time.  
"Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas..."

"Bunny, Easter is not Christmas." North cut off the Guardian of Hope, taking the almost finished painted egg out of his paw.

As North and Bunny began to argue, Sandy floated in mid air to watch. Hearing a licking sound, he turned his head to see and Elf drinking his Eggnog. Quickly he pulled his drink closed to him, causing the elf to fall from the desk and onto the ground. Looking up from the fallen elf, Sandy's eyes widen, dropping his glass, as the moon positioned its self right in the opening of the work shop.

Quickly the guardian of dreams began to point and make all kinds of shapes above his head. When none of them seemed to notice him, he looked to the elf from before, trying to get what was left from the cup he dropped. Floating over to the elf, Sandy picked him up by his hat and shook him, creating a consent dinging noise from the bell upon the elf's hat. Thankfully it works. After dropping the Elf, Sandy made a crescent moon appear above his head and point to the opening in the roof.

"Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something." North's comment cause sandy to blow golden sand out of his ears in frustration.

"It has been a long time old friend. What is big news?" A bright beam of moon light shown from the sky and onto the guardian marker on the floor. Slowly a shadow of the bogie man appeared, proving North was right.

"It is Pitch." Bunny looked to North, who patted his belly lightly with a smirk.

"Manny, what must we do?" North voice was low and serious.

Quicker them before, the beam of light was directed to the G in the middle of the marker. There a large dark blue Crystal appears from under the floor.

"Ah, guys, do you know what this means." Tooth said, getting excited.

"He has chosen a new guardian." North eyes looked upon the glowing crystal in wonder.

"What? Why?" Bunny asked confused on why they needed someone new.

"Manny thinks we need help." North answer Bunny's question.

"Since when do we need help?"

"I wonder who it's going to be. The Leprecon?" Tooth asked when she saw a four leaf clover appear above Sandy's head.

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunny whispered/prayed.

Suddenly an image of a boy with a hood over his face and a wooden staff in his hand, appeared above the crystal. This shocked everyone.

"Jack Frost." North plainly said.

"I take it back, the groundhog's fine." Bunny said, hoping there was a mistake.

The Guardian for memories looked dreamily at the image, along with her baby teeth fairies, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Well, as long as he helps to protect the children, Right?" Tooth asked with a shy smile.

"Jack Frost?! He doesn't care about the Children! All he does is freezes water part and mess with my egg hunts. He is nothing but an irresponsible, selfish..."

"Guardian." North cut bunny off as he looked at the image of Jack.

Before another word could be said, the crystal began to glow again, an image appearing on the inside of it this time. All four Guardians looked closely to see the image of a girl with and off the shoulder long sleeve top and fitted pants, posing with both hands on her hips, a small smile on her face.

"What is this?" North rose a bushy black brow in curiosity.

The other had confusion written all over their face. For nothing like this has ever happened before. Seeing the confusion, the Beam of moon light twinkled a few times, in a way to communicate with them.

"What?! Not Only Is Frost Suppose to be the Next Guardian, but The Day Dreamer need to help as well?!" Bunny yelled, tugging his ears in frustration. He did not like the winter spirit or the Day Dreamer Spirit. For they both worked together to drive him crazy every year around Easter.

A Huge Smiled had formed on Sandy's Face. Though he had not met the girl in person, he had seen her a few time using sand just like his, but was different Instead of putting children to sleep, her sand was able to give them small little dreams during the day, while they were awake.

"Wait, Jack is supposed to be the new guardian, so why bring her along, she could really get hurt." Tooth explained very fast.

"It Seam's Manny has good Reason. Though she may not be guardian, she is strong and has something about her the Manny knows, but will not say yet." North stated, continuing to look the girls image, A Small Smile on his face

* * *

Sitting on a tree branch in someone's back yard, was non other then the Day Dreamer her self. A small smile was on her face, she had been watching a girl about thirteen, sitting right under her.

The girl had blond/brown hair that reached her shoulders, straight bangs slightly in her hazel eyes. She was wearing a gray turtleneck sweater, Black sweatpants and black snow boots. She sat under the tree with a drawing pad on her lap and a pencil in her right half gloved hand. The Teenager had a blank look on her face as she watched a little girl with blond hair playing on the wooden porch, connected to her home.

"Looks like someone's having a little bit of trouble. I think I can fix that." Putting her right hand out, so it was hanging over the girl's head, Sara rubbed her thumb pointer and middle fingers together, Making her White with gold glitter sand sprinkle over the girl's head. An Image of a tall horse, with a girl petting its snout softly appeared in the white glittery gold sand.

The Day dreamer saw a smile come to the teenager's face, who quickly started to draw on her blank paper going into quite a lot of detail. Looking away from the teenager, Sara looked beyond the fence, which surrounded the house, and saw all the kids and teens enjoying there snow day.

Over the years Sara had found out that the sand she had was able to give kid the opportunity to dream during the day, with out sleeping, and help them with great ideas. It was fun at times, she even did it to quiet a few teenagers while they where in school, causing them to get into a lot of trouble. Which had always put her in the greatest of moods. Using her powers, like she did just know, always made her feel special in a way. Even though they could not see her or the sand that floated above their head.

With A Sigh of content, Sara stood on the branch. With a thin layer of white sand at her feet, she floated down to the side walk, and headed into town. Every now and then someone would get in Sara's way and walk right threw her, it didn't both her as much anymore, she got use to the feeling of being alone, but beep in her heart she wanted to know what it felt like to be loved and believed in. Like the Santa Claus, or The Easter Bunny, Tooth fairy, even the Sand man.

Thought she had never met him, Sara was amazed by his amazing power to give children the most beautiful dreams that lasted all night. She was only able to give them very small dreams when they are either spaced out, by them self's, or had a blank mind.  
After another child had past threw her, Sara stopped in front of a store finally moving out of their way, not being able to take that horrible feeling anymore. Looking to her right, Sara stared at herself in the sore window. Over the years she had changed she looked a little. Instead of the full lengthen dress, Sara hand cut the dress at her hip, Leaving her with just the top of the dress the same. Fitted blue jeans covered in a light layer of white and glittery gold sand. Her shoes staid the same.

Shaking her head lightly, causing white sand to fall from her chopped white, with light blue and gold strands. As white sand began to lift her off the ground, Sara looked one last time at the home of the little girl she had been watching. With a small smiled, Sara lifted her self into the air, and floated towards the frozen pond she and Jack first met, watching for her best and only friend to arrive back from where ever he went.

* * *

**_So It seems Manny Has Some Planes For Our Day Dreamer in the near Future._**

**_I Wonder what he is hiding from the Main Four?_**

**_All we can to is wait and see._**

**_Please review, and Thanks for Reading =)_**


	3. Snow Ball Fight & The Easter Bunny

Sara smiled at the kids skating on the ice. With a little of her help, Jack had created a snow day just for the kids in Burgee. Sara seemed to have just a little, very little, bit of power over winter, Hens why she could take the cold. So every now and then she would help her best friend on occasions spreading snow in their home, while he was off some where else in the world. Sure she went to different places as well, but mostly stayed in Burgee.

"I swear. I don't know why I bother waiting for him." Sara stated her voice only as loud as a whisper, leaning against one of the trees in the forest.

"Because that's what best friends do." Sara jumped slightly, causing a certain winter spirit to laugh behind her.

"That's not funny Jack." Sara tuned on her heel, locking eyes with the winter spirit, who still had a playful smile on his face.

"I thought it was. Scaring you is always funny." Jack leaned on his staff, not noticing the thin amount of white and gold sand wrapping around his ankles.

"Oh Really?" A playful smirk came to the Day dreamer's Face, causing the winter spirit to lose his smile quickly.

Before he could react, the sand pulled his legs from under him, causing him to lose his staff and be held five feet above the ground, upside down. Sara could not help but laugh at the shocked expression on his face. These two were always playing tricks on one another. No matter what mood they where in. Sara picked up his Staff and leaned against it just like he was before.

"Now that's funny." She laughed lightly as she spook, causing Jack to join her.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Can you put me down now?" Jack asked a smile still on his face, but a dreamy look in his eyes. Ever since they had met 300 years ago, he could never stop being so captivated by her Amazingly Beautiful eyes.

With a small nod, the sand around Jack's ankles stood him up right and set him back on the ground. Seeing the sand vanish from his ankles, Jack held his hand out, wanting his staff back. Which the day dreamer obliged. When their hands touched, a slightly warm feeling crept up their arms.

This had happen many times before, but neither one brought it up. Both thinking that it was just something that would pass soon. Both had feelings for one another, but would not show nor tell, to afraid the other would reject to it, and would ruin their friendship they have created over the years.

"YAY! Snow Day!" Three kids shouted as they walked away from the frozen pond, grabbing the two spirits attention.

"Well that look's interesting. That a good book?" Jack asked, seeing one of the kids drop a book with a weird drawings on it.

The Boy had short brown hair that matched his brown eyes. He wore a light tan long sleeve shirt with a blue, with a red and with strip, vest. A pair of simple blue jeans on and plan white shoes. The Boy picked up his book, brushing off the dirt that clung to the pages.

"So you guys coming to the egg hunt Saturday?" The boy said, running to catch up with his friends.

Jack grabbed his best friend's hand, ignoring the warm feeling he got, and with the help of the wind, flew into the air. Following the three kids, to the same home, the day dreamer was at not to long ago.

"Yeah, you bet." The boy with the orange hat said.

"I hope we can find the eggs with all this Snow!" A boy with a yellow and blue jersey on, jumped in the air with excitement.

"They said that they found Big foots hair Sample and DNA, In Michigan!" The brown hair boy explained, reading the book in his hands.

The winter and Day Dream spirits, landed on the old wooden fence, letting go of each others hand right away. Sara looked over at the tree she was at before, seeing the girl still there. Her dream sand still floating above her head, seeming to be done with her drawing, the Teenager was staring into the sky, a dreamy far off look in her eyes.

Sara smiled, she had walked from Jack and over to the teen girl. She was amazed at how detailed the drawing was, for a teenager, this girl was pretty good.

"Jamie, don't forget you hat. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your noise, And Stephanie Did you get hit by Sara Day Dreamer again?" The smooth voice of an older women's voice, brought Sara out of her though, a frown replaced her smile when she saw the image of the girl riding the horse, vanish.

"Jack Frost? Who's he?" The Boy, Jamie, asked.

"Sara Day Dreamer? Who's She?" The Teen girl, Stephanie, Asked at the same time, now looking at her mother.

"Their no one kids, it's just an expression." The older women said, walking back into the house.

"Hey!" Both the spirits said, slight hurt on their face.

"Who's Jack Frost And Sara Day Dreamer." Jack jumped from his spot on the fence, making a snowball in his hand, and blew on it, making it glow. Then, with amazing aim, he threw it at the back Jamie's head.

"Jack you didn't..." Sara was cut off by a snow ball hitting her face. She could hear Jack's laughter as she whipped the snow from her face.

"Oh, you're dead." Sara formed a snowball in her hand, quickly throwing it the winter spirit, only to miss.

"You still have really bad aim." With that said, Jack flew over to the group of kids having a snow ball fight, that he had help start, Sara right on his tail. She didn't even realize that the teenage girl was looking right where she had stood, eyes widen in shock, before shaking her head and heading inside.

"Free for all!" Jack yelled, throwing snowball after snowball, at the kids and Sara. Her doing the same thing.

As Jack ran around the group making ammo Sara threw a snowball right in his face when he wasn't looking. She laughed at the small shock on his face, but quickly joined in with her. Both stopped Laughing when they didn't hear the kids laughing and having fun, only saying "She hit Cupcake." And staring at a girl with very short Brown hair, wearing a pink jacket over and black shirt with a red C on it. A white tutu with leggings and brown boots. Anger filled her brown eyes as she looked at the kids, a frowning snowman head in her hands.

"Oh we can't have that now." Sara placed her hand out in front of Jack's face.

The winter spirit looked at her hand, confused for a second, but then realization kicked in and he knew what his friend wanted. In less then a second, He placed the glowing light blue snowball in the day dreamer's hand. Not waiting another second, Sara threw the Snowball, Hitting the girl right in the face.

All was quick, besides the gasping from the kids. Both of the spirits smirked happily, seeing the blue gritting lights form around the girl's eyes, and a smile coming to her face. Soon she was chasing the group of kids around, with the snowman's head, over her own.

Sara turned to look at Jack, only to find him gone. A scream of a scared kid, grabbed her attention right away. Lifting her self into the air, she saw the Jack had caused the kid; name Jamie to slip onto his sled and down the hill, Jack right in front of the kid, giving him the rid of his life.

"This is going to End badly." Sara whispered, and followed the two in the air.

* * *

"Jack you could have really hurt him!" Sara said, landing next to her friend, who was leaning on the statue in the middle of the town, admiring Jamie's excitement.

"He's Fine. Look at how much fun he had! You have got to admit, I did pretty good." Jack stated proudly. Just then and pink couch came out of no where and slid right into the boy.

"Yeah, you did a great job." Sara sarcastically said, patting her friend on the back. She then jumped off the statue and next to the boy to see if he was ok.

"Oops." Jack flinched when the couch made contact with the kid, but had a smile on his face still.

"Oo, Jamie, Are you alright?"

"You're not hurt are you?" He friends asked, slowly walking to the pink couch. The day dreamer spirit was just leaning down to check on him, when he popped up, making her stumble back a bit, and holding something white in his hand.

"Cool, a Tooth!" Jamie said who was now missing one of his front teeth.

"Oh no. No." Jack had a disappointing look on his face.

"Jack it's no use. We'll try again another day." Sara walked to her friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The winter spirit just shrugged off her hand, and went to stand in front of the kids, trying to talk to them about the fun they just had. He stopped when Jamie walked right threw him. It killed Sara to see him with a sadden face, but she could not blame him. She felt the same way as well.

When Jack flew away, Sara didn't bother to follow; she knew he needed time to him self at times like this. With a thin Layer of white sand at her feet again, she lifted her self into the air following Jamie, to make sure he got home ok, along with the rest of the kids.

* * *

Sara had positioned her self back in the same tree as before, watching the window where Jamie's room was. She sighed happily when she saw her friend also looking into the window that night. When she saw the winter spirit move from the window, she stood on the tree branch and lifted her self into the air, being quite so he would not notice her yet.

"If there is something we're doing wrong, Can you tell me what it is?" Sara staid in the shadows as she watched her friend talk to the Man in the Moon. Even though she couldn't see his face, because his hood was up, she could tell he was unhappy.

"Cause I have Tried Everything, Even Sara has tried everything, but no one has ever seen us. You put us here! The least you could do is tell us, why?" Jack was right, both Sara and him have tried all they could do to get people to see them, but it never worked.

Quickly, and quietly, Sara had wrapped her arms around Jack's torso, leaning her forehead on his back. She felt Jack jump, but she didn't move, she didn't like seeing him unhappy. It hurt her more then People not being able to see her. Not realizing Jack had turned in her grasp, wrapping his own arms around her, causing her to jump slight. A small chuckle escaped from Jack's throat, this caused her to smile. She loved his Laugh.

Both Spirits stood there for a good few minutes, neither one moving. Both were enjoying the warm feeling the developed in their chest, but it had to end. Slowly each pulled away slowly till only his left hand was holding hers, his right hand holding tightly to his staff.

Both Jumping high in the air, landing on a few power lines. The lines freezing over when Jack landed on them, while the ones Sara landed on staid the same. Both still hand in hand, walking calmly on the wires.

"Wow." Sara eyes widen at the sight of the gold sand the past in front of her and Jack. Letting go of each other hands, Jack pulled his hood off and turned, along with Sara, to watch the amazing magic be done by the Sand man.

"Right on time." Jack took off running down the power line, a bright smile on his face, as he got in front of a path of sand. Reaching his hand out, the gold sand pass between his fingers, and creating a dolphin shape, swimming around him and doing tricks.

Sara reached her hand up, just to have gold sand pass between her fingers as well. When it did a mixture of her white sand and the Sand man's gold sand combined. The Image of a girl in white sand with flowing Golden sand hair stood in front of her. The girl wore a gold dress with beautiful white flower patterns on it. The Girl started to dance gracefully around the day dreamer, making her smile.

"Beautiful." Sara took her sight off the image and looked to the winter spirit, who was smiling at her, leaning on his wooden staff.

A Light gold color appeared on her cheeks, putting her gave back on the dancing girl, watching as she dance her way towards an open window, ready to give the kid sleeping in that room a good dream. Not long after did the gold sand disappear from the sky and into the rooms of sleeping children.

Sara sighed in content; she and Jack continued to walk along the power line. Only to stop when something fast went by them. With a quick glance at one another, both Spirits jumped from the power lines and onto the roof of a home, searching for the strange shadow that past them.

"What in the world was that?" Sara asked, still looking around.

Before Jack could answer the shadow ran behind them, and headed into town. The two spirits right on its tail. The Day dreamer and winter spirit soon found them self's in a lited ally way. Jack holding his staff, While Sara held a small dagger, made of her white sand, in her right hand.

"Hello Mates." A Deep Australian voice called out, causing both the young spirits to look into the shadow part of the ally way.

Sara could make out the shape of someone tall spinning a something in their hand, leaning against the brick wall.

"Been A Long Time, winter of '68 I believe, Easter Sunday." The tall figure stepped out of the shadow to reveal that it was The Easter Bunny Him Self.

"Bunny!" Sara began, making her dagger vanish.

"You're still not made about that, are you?" Jack finished, leaning against his staff once more. Both having a playful smile on their face.

"Yes, but this is about something Else. Fellas." The Guardian of Hope said, gazing at his boomerang.

Before either could asked what was going on, They where each lifted by the back of their shirts and thrown into what looked like a red bag, before everything went black. The Sudden spinning cause Sara to feel a little sick, but it stopped, only to be replaced by the pressure of someone landing on her.

* * *

**_I Hope you all like._**

**_See you soon =)_**


	4. A Talk With Tooth & Sandy

"Their Here!" A Deep whisper sounded from out side of the bag, the two where in.

Seeing the bag finally open, Day dreamer and Winter spirit were first greeted by two Elf's, only to move out of the way, and there standing before them where the main four Guardians them self's.

"Ah, there they are! Jack Frost and Sara Day Dreamer." North, Stated happily walking up to the two still on the ground.

"Wow, you have got to be kidding me." Jack said in utter surprise.

Sara was about to yell at him to get off, but the weight was lifted of her back, and she was lifted of the floor and placed of her feet by a light brown yeti. Who started to brush her off as if she was dirty.

"I Hope the Yeti's treated you both well." North pacing his big hand on his hips.

"Oh Yeah, they did a great job." Sara said, rolling her eyes, shoeing away the Yeti that was next to her. He grumbled something before stomping off.

"Yeah, we loved being shoved into a sack and being thrown threw a magic portal." Jack stated, not to happily.

"Oh, Good. That was my idea. You've met Bunny." North gestured to the Easter bunny, who was leaning against a pillar looking at his claws like he had been waiting there for them to arrive for a while.

"And the Tooth Fairy."

"Hello Jack, Sara. I have heard so much about you and you're Teeth." A Half Humming bird, Half Human, Tooth, flew in front of both Jack and Sara.

"Our Teeth?" Jack pushed Sara behind him.

"Open up; is it true what they say? It is! They do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." Tooth stated, then quickly flew behind Jack and looked into Sara's mouth.

"Oh Wow! Her Teeth are as white as the moon and sparkle with light golden glitter." Tooth said, taking her fingers out of Sara's mouth and flew back to North.

"And Sand man." Everyone looked down at the short, glittery gold, man, who hovered in the air sleeping.

"Sandy, Sandy, Wake Up!" North's yell caused, Sandy to flutter his eyes open, and gave a small wave to the two.

"Hold on their Big Guy. Want to tell us, Why were here?" Sara had her hand on her hip and looked to the Main Four with a raised brow.  
Sandy waved his hand in the air, and little sand images began to quickly appear above his head.

"That's not really helping, but thanks little man." Jack said, walking away from the group and freezing an Elf with his staff.

"We must have done something really bad to get you four together. Are we on the Naughty List?" Jack had a fake shocked expression on his face, making Sara laugh a little.

"HA! On Naughty List, You hold the record. Sara, she is on and off, But no matter, we over Look, now we are whip clean sleight." North stated brushing his left arm, with the tribal tattoo on it that read Naughty, while the other said Nice.

"How Come?" This grabbed both Jack's and Sara's Attention.

"Ah, Good Question." Bunny said from behind North.

"How come? I Tell You How Come! Because Now You Become Guardian!" North Pointed a Jack and many things began to happen.

Sara didn't pay attention though; her mind and body had frozen. She could not believe what she just heard. Jack Frost, Her Best Friend, was to become a guardian like these four. That couldn't happen! She and Jack had been inseparable ever since they met. Now He was to become a Guardian while she staid the same old non believed Day dreamer spirit, to actually be alone.

"Sara? Sara, What's Wrong?"

The Sound of her Best friend's voice brought her from her thought. It was then that she realized she was looking right into her best friends beautiful Blue eyes, concern filling them. Forcing her self to looked away, Sara also found everyone else looking at her, slight worry written on their face.  
With out a single word, Sara jumped high into the air, landing on a thin layer of white sand, and flying somewhere in North's work shop, wanting to be alone.

* * *

Jack stared in the direction of where his best friend went, after he stopped the little ceremony. He looked over to the day dreamer, only to see her shaking slight and her eyes staring into the wall, with a far off look in them, in not a good way either. He already knew what was going threw her mind.  
Thinking that know he was "Suppose" to be a Guardian, that she would be left alone in the world for once. Jack took his gaze from where his friend took off and turned to the four Guardians with a slight glare.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"

It was silent for a moment, then North broke into what sounded like a laugh that was slightly forced.

"Of course you do. Music!" North Said happy, like this was some kind of game.

"NO Music! Look this is all Very Flattering but you don't want me. You're all hard work and dead lines, while I'm snowballs and fun time." Jack sat on a desk, with one of his legs wrapped around his staff.

"There is Sara as well. With out her I don't know what I would have done the past 300 years. I'm not a guardian."

"That's exactly what I Said." Bunny agreed with Jack for the first time.

"Jack, I don't think you know what it is we exactly do." Tooth flew over to the giant Globe in the middle of the work shop, with many blinking lights.

"Each of those lights is a child."

"A Child that believes, A Child good or bad, Naughty or Nice, We protect them. Tooth, fingers out of mouth!" North Yelled when he saw the tooth fairy looking in Jacks mouth again.

"Sorry, they just so nice."

"Ok, no more wish washy, Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North said, finally getting to the point.

"You mean the Boogie man?" Jack Chuckled, not believing the big man.

"Yes, when Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!" North Gestured to the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified Like Sara! She cares a lot about those kids, a lot more then me or maybe any of us in this room." Jack explained, his grip tightening on his staff.

"You think we picked?! No, you where chosen, like we where all chosen, By Man in Moon." North pointed to the opening in the roof, where the moon could clearly be seen, even in the day.

"What?" This grabbed Jacks attention right away.

"Last night Jack, He chose you. He also chose Sara to help you." Tooth said, catching The Winter spirit off guard a bit.

"She may not be Chosen as Guardian, but she was chosen to help for reason, but Manny will not say just yet." North explained seeing the confused looking on the boy's face.

"The Man in the Moon, He Talks to You?" Jack could not think straight right now.

"You see, you can not say no, it is Destiny."

"Why, Why wouldn't he tell me him self? After 300 years later, this is his answer. To spend eternity like you guys! Being copped up in some hideout and create new ways to bribe kids! Oh no, that is not for me! No Offence. I also can't Leave Sara alone, I am all she has!" The thought of Sara being alone gave Jack a painful feeling in his chest.

"How is the not offensive? You know, I think we dodged a bullet. What does this Clown, along with his friend, know about bringing joy to children?" Bunny was starting to walk over thin ice right now.

"Ever hear of a snow day? Ever hear of great young writers or Drawers with the most amazing imaginations? I know it's not a hard boiled egg, but Kids like what I and Sara do." Jack stated proudly.

"But none of them believe in you two, do they? See you and your friend are invisible mate. It's like you two don't even exist."

"Bunny! Enough." Tooth yelled, she didn't want them to fight, and if the day dreamer was anywhere close to hear him, she might just snap. She saw the fear in the poor girls' eyes when North told them that Jack was the new Guardian. The girl was probable shaking to no end right now, trying to figure out what will happen with out her best and only friend around.

"No, the kangaroo's right." Jack may have been mad at what Bunny said, but he was not going down with out a fight.

"What? What, what did you call me? I'm not a kangaroo mate." Bunny walked foreword, not pleased with the walking Popsicle.

"Oh, and this whole time we thought you were. Then if you're not A Kangaroo, then what are you?" Jack Glared at the Rabbit, who was glaring right back at him.

"I'm a Bunny, The Easter Bunny, and people believe in me."

Tension could be felt in the air. Not wanting thing to get worse, Sandy tapped North on the leg, hoping he would do something to stop it.

"Jack, walk with me."

"No Thanks, I have to find Sara, I need to make sure she's alright." Jack took his glare off Bunny and started to walk away.

"Nonsense, Sandy and Tooth will Find and talk to her. I want to show you something." North placed a big hand on Jack shoulder.

"It's alright Jack, We'll find her and let her know your talking with North." Tooth flew next to Sandy, who gave a thumb's up.

Jack wanted to go find his friend him self, but knew she needed time to her self, just like he did yesterday. With a frustrating Sigh, Jack looked at the two.

"Alright, but take it easy with her, and tell her I'll come find her when I'm done."

Tooth and Sandy Smiled brightly, both flying in the direction that the Day dreamer had gone earlier. A Concern look crossed over Jacks face.

"Do not worry Jack, Tooth and Sandy know what they are doing. You Know, Sandy has seen your friend at work. He is truly amazed at how young girl can create such an imagination in the day while children are wide awake." North hoped that was he told the young lad would help him feel a little better about having Sandy and Tooth look for his friend.

* * *

In a quiet, barely disturbed, hall way, Sara sat on the widow sill of a huge thick glass window. She had been staring at the beautiful landscape for what felt like hours, when really only 20 minutes had gone by.

She didn't want to leave Jack, but everything about being the new guardian really got to her. If he was to become a guardian, and accept it, then he would be way to busy for her. She would be stuck doing what she always did, which didn't bother her. What bothered her was being alone, and forgotten by her only friend.

Pulling her gaze from the window, Sara created two people out of white sand in the palm of her hand. These two people were non other then her and Jack Frost. They where having yet another snow ball fight, just the two of them. She always loved the time the two spent together.

She sometimes wondered what it would be like to have a stronger relationship with him. To tell him how she really felt for him, then to keep it a secret for so many years. Not realizing it, the two sand copies of Jack and her self, had stopped throwing snowballs, and where now in each other arms, staring deeply into one another eyes.

That didn't bring Sara from her thought though, the small gold sand shaped hearts floating around them did. Closing her hand, the two white sand copies and gold sand hearts vanished. Looking up from her now closed palm, Sara was greeted by The Sand Man and Tooth Fairy them self's.

"Hi Sara, are you alright?" Tooth asked, and for once, sat in front of the day dreamer on the window sill, Sandy Making a chair out of sand and sitting next to her.

Sara just shook her head, not in the mood to talk

"Look Sweetie, We didn't Pick Jack, if that's what you think. The Man in the Moon did, and we have to listen to what he tells us."

"You mean, He talk's to you?" Sara seemed to have found her voice, even though it was barely above her natural quite and soft voice, the two guardians still heard her.

Sandy nodded his head, then a sand image of her and a crystal appeared above his head. Sara just gave him a confused look, not understand.

"What Sandy is trying to tell you is that, when Jack Frost was picked to become the New Guardian, you were also chosen, to help him."

"I'm supposes to help? But how, I'm just a non believed spirit like Jack. He is to become a Guardian, not me." Sara brought her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them.

"You may have not been chosen to be a guardian, but Manny seems to have something planed for you as well. Maybe not now, but he will let us know in time." Tooth placed her and over the young girl's bent knee.

"We need both yours and Jack's help. Pitch is back and has threatened us. When he threatens us, it also means he threatens the children of the world. That's why we are here, to protect the children." Tooth saw the look of fear flash there Sara's eyes, when she mentioned the children where endanger Proving that Jack was right about her caring for the kid in the world.

Looking over to Sandy, Tooth saw him flash images of him self, watching Sara use her powers and how amazed he was about them. Tooth giggled when she saw the confusion on Sara's face.

"Sandy here has seen you use your powers, and he is amazed at what you can do. Sure you help Jack with the snow, but when it comes to dreams during the day, while Children are wide awake, now that is something. The Ideas you give them and they can't think of anything to draw or write, now that's talent usually when the kids wake up, most, can not remember what they had dreamed about. With you they can."

"As you know Pitch is the Boogie man. Since the dark ages, it seems he has gotten stronger some how. Manny told us we needed help, that's why he chose you two. In a way, Sara, you and Sandy are alike. You both have a special gift to give children those most wonderful dreams. It also helps then to continue to believe in us, and weaken him. Your sand can be used in more ways then just giving dreams, they can also be used to stop Pitch from what ever he has planed."

What Tooth said shocked Sara, she looked to the Sand man to see if she was telling the truth. He just nodded his head, a huge smile on his face. This really shocked her, that man she admired from a far for his amazing talent, was also amazed at the talent she possessed No one, other then Jack, had ever said anything so meaningful to her.

"Jack doesn't have to be your only friend either; we can be your friends as well. I know it's hard right now, but everything will work out in the end. If not, we will be here for you, no matter what." Tooth could see Sara trying to process everything she had said. It was a lot to take in.

Before Sara could say anything, A Baby tooth came rushing in and talking very fast, that only tooth could understand.

"Pitch is at the ToothPalace!" Tooth Shoot into the air and down the hall, the baby tooth at her side.

Not even thinking Sara Stood, and followed the Tooth fair close behind. She knew Jack would be mad that she followed Tooth, but she didn't want her to go alone. When they where out side, Sara flew right next to Tooth and her could baby fairies around her.

"Sara what are you doing?" Tooth, came to a quick stop. Wondering why the girl was following her.

"You can't go alone Tooth, Who knows what will happen by yourself. What your said to me really helped, and I want to help you."

Tooth looked at the day dreamer with worry in her eyes. It vanished quickly and a small smiled came to her face.

"Thanks Sara."

Sara just nodded, and at a high speed, Tooth led Sara to "The Tooth Palace", where only Horror awaited them.


	5. Tooth Palace & Pitch's Intentions

When the two had gotten to Tooth Palace, The Day Dreamer would have been awe struck by its beauty, but the sight she saw made it hard to do so. Every where you looked, Little baby fairies where either trying to fight or fly away from what looked liked ultra skinny, meaning you could practically see their bones under their skin, Black Horses with fearsome glowing yellow eyes.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Sara saw a baby tooth get cornered into a wall by one of the black horses, as if being taunted. Turning around, Sara was able to see the fear in the fairies eyes. No just any ordinary fear either, but the fear a child held in their eyes when something horribly drastic has happened to them. Seeing that baby tooth cause something to flash in Sara's mind.

* * *

_"Sara, where did they take us? Where are mom and dad?" A scared, shaking voice of A five year old asked from be side a girl with layered blond hair and hazel eyes._

_The Girl was wearing a off the shoulder long sleeve torn brown dress and brown flats. Said girl turned her head and looked into the fearful Hazel eyes of a boy with short messy blond hair, wearing a worn out brown shirt, shorts, and shoes. His small arms where wrapped tightly around her slim waist._

_"Don't worry little brother; they just took us to a safe place, away from the village fire. I bet that their trying to find our parents right now.__Just relax, Close your eyes and dream about what fun we will have this summer." A Smile came to the girls face, running her fingers threw the boys hair hopping to sooth his growing fear. She knew what was really happening, but did not want him to be afraid._

_The boy nodded his head slowly and closed his eyes, and began to Dream about the fun he and his family where going to have once they where reunited with their parents._

* * *

The day dream didn't know why, but seeing that vision flash threw her mind caused something in side her to rush in front of the Black horse, grab the small fairy and barely missed getting hit by the Horse it's self. Turning around, Sara eyes widen, now up close with the Horse, she saw it was made out of Black sand, just like her's and Sandy.

The black sand creature flared it's nostrils and Charged at her. Fear flashed threw her eyes, but when she looked to the scared Fairy in her hands, the fear was replaced with the strong Will to protect the baby tooth.

When the Black Colt was only mere inches from slamming right into her, Getting into a kneeing position, Sara threw her right arm into the air, Creating a thick wall of white sand in front of her, causing the Black colt to run head first into it, bursting apart on impact.

After a few seconds of silent, Sara lowered the wall, sighing in re-leaf that the colt was nowhere to be seen, only vanishing black sand. Felling the baby tooth shaking, Sara opened her palm and looked upon the tiny Fairy.

"Hey their little one, It's ok. That mean old creator won't harm you anymore." Sara patted the fairy's unique blue and dark purple feathered head, getting her to finally calm down from shaking so badly.

A loud crash, cause Sara to turn around. A smile broke onto her face when she saw Jack and the other three guardians finally show up. Quickly she flew over to them, just as they where getting off what looked like North's red sleigh. As soon as her feet touched the gold and pink plat form, she was tackled into a tight embrace.

"Sara! Thank the Moon your ok!" Jack, pulled back just enough to see her face.

"What where you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt."

"I'm Sorry Jack, but I couldn't let Tooth go alone. I was also able to save this little one." Sara looked to her right to see the baby tooth she saved, flying just an inch above her shoulder.

"It seems like you did too." Sara noticed the other baby Fairy on Jack shoulder.

"They took my fairies, and the Teeth. All of them! Everything is Gone, everything." Seeing Tooth this sad hurt Sara.

The two small fairies, that Sara and Jack saved, flew up to Tooth. Showing that they where here and alright. A Small smile replacing her frown as Tooth held the last of her fairies close.

"Oh, thank goodness, at least two of you are alright."

"I have to Say, This is every Exciting." A deep dark voice spook out echoing of the mountain walls.

The winter spirit pushed his friend behind him, gripping his staff with both his hands, ready for anything to happen.

"The Big Four, All in one Place. I'm a little star struck."

Looking up, Sara, Jack, and the guardians looked up to see a tall man with gray skin, black hair slicked back in to small spikes behind his head, and wore a Black trench coat.

"That must be Pitch." Sara whispered to her self, glaring at the man who took the fairies.

"Did you like my show on the globe North? Got you all together, didn't I." Pitch stated, disappearing behind on of the towers.

"Pitch, you have thirty seconds to release my Fairies, before I..." Tooth, went to attack the Boogie man, but he was gone.

"Before you what? Put a quarter under my pillow." Pitch appeared on another platform.

"Why are you doing this?" North pointed one of his swords in Pitch's direction.

"Maybe, I want what you have. To be believed in."

This shocked the two young spirits. Sara could not believe it, this man wanted to be believed in just like they did, but something wasn't right.

"Maybe, I'm tired of hiding under beds!" Pitch yelled, anger filling his voice.

"Maybe, that's where you belong!" Bunny stated, not scared at all by him.

"Oh, go suck an egg rabbit." Pitch had appeared under the platform the guardians where on, before disappearing again.

"Is, Is that Jack Frost, and Sara Day Dreamer? Well this is defiantly a surprise. Since when are you all so chummy?" Pitch laughed as he spook.

Hearing something move behind her, Sara turned around, along with Jack, come face to face with Pitch himself.

"Where not." Jack put his arm in front Sara, pointing his Staff the Pitch.

"Oh good, a neutral party. Then, I'm going to ignore you, Well, mostly you Jack. You should be use to that. Sara on the other hand, well, that's for a later time."

Sara's body tensed, he had something planed for her, and it kind of scared her. She grabbed onto her friend's sweater tightly. The winter spirit glared at the boogie man, before he disappearing again.

"Pitch! Way you sneaking rat..." Bunny, jumped down next to the young spirit, when he disappeared.

Tooth grabbed Bunny's boomerang, and flew at Pitch, who was now standing on another plate form.

"Oh please." A Black horse, like before, shot up from the ground, ready to attack Tooth. Who backed away, fear in her eyes.

"Whoa, Easy girl. Easy. Look familiar Sand man, Sara?" Pitch had calm down the horse and in his hands was pure black sand.

"Took me a while to prefect this little trick. Turning Dreams into nightmares. Well except for the Day Dreams, now that's tricky." Pitch's dark gold eyes land right on the day dreamer, a cocky smirk on his face, petting the nightmare as he did.

A Sickening feeling formed in the pit of Sara's stomach when her eyes locked with his. She hadn't meant to, it just happened. His eyes where filled with anger, pride, and amusement. Sara moved closer to Jack, trying to hide from his piercing gaze.

"Don't be nerves my dear. It only rails' them up more. They smell fear you know." Pitch had amusement in his voice.

"What Fear? Of you! No ones been afraid of you, since the dark ages!" Bunny took his boomerang from Tooth and pointed at Pitch.

"Oh, The dark ages, everyone frighten and miserable. Those where happy times for me. All that power I wielded, but the man in the moon chose you to replace my fear, with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope! They all just wrote me off as a bad dream. That there is no such thing as the Boogie Man."

"That is all about to Change. Oh look, its happening already." Pitch chuckled.

The Tooth palace shook, the colors on the different plate forms started to flake off fast.

"What is?"

"What is he talking about?" Sara was just as confused as the winter spirit.

"Children are waking up, and realizing, the Tooth fairy never came." A proud smirk appearing on his gray face.

"They don't believe in me anymore." Tooth voice held fear.

"What?" Jack and Sara still had no idea what was going on.

"Didn't they tell you Jack, Sara? It's great being a Guardian, but, there's a catch."

"What Catch!?" Sara voice had rose from its usual whisper, she may have been afraid, but right now, anger was over coming that fear.

"Oh, aren't we a feisty one, your so full of Surprises Sara." Pitch laughed in amusement, getting under the day dreamer's skin.

Jack and Sandy had to hold her back from jumping at his comment, though both just wanted to attack him as well for the comment he just made.

"You see, if enough kids stop believing, everything your friend protect, Wonders, Hopes, And Dreams. It all goes away, and little by little, so do they. No Christmas or Easter or Little fairies that come in the night."

"There will be nothing but fear and darkness, and me. It's your turn, not to be believed in."

Sara quickly freed her self from Sandy and Jack's grip, Flying into the air, throwing a white sanded dagger at him, only to miss, along with Bunny's Boomerang Pitch jumped on the horse and took off to the ground, Sara and the others following.

When Bunny threw some egg booms, Pitch had disappeared in the smoke, with out a trace. Sara landed and looked around frantically she wanted to make that man pay for what he had done to Tooth.

When she saw nothing, Sara placed her face in both her hands, and for the first time in 300 years, began to cry. She could not believe all this was happening. So much to take in was practically crushing her. The Tooth Fairy, who she actually considered a friend, was slowly going to fade away. Pitch also had planes for her, and she was scared. Sara soon felt two slim, strong, arms wrapped around her waist, her back pressed up against someone's chest and torso.

"Sara, please don't cry. We'll get threw this, I promise." Jack's voice whispered softly in her ear, hoping to calm her down.

Jack had never seen his best friend cry before, so when she did, an unpleasant feeling settled in his chest. She looked so helpless, so afraid. He could not stand to see her like this. It hurt him so much. He told him self right then and there, that he was going to protect Sara with his life.

The day dreamer took in a shaky breath, and calmed down. Turning in the winter spirit's arm, she wrapped her arms around his waist, returning the hug.

"Promise me, that if you do decide to take part in being a guardian, that you'll never leave me alone." Sara's voice was small, but the grip around her waist tightened, telling her he heard her.

"I Promise. Though I doubt I'll take part in being a boring guardian." Jack smiled when he hear the small sweet laugh come from Sara.

Pulling from the embrace, Jack took one of his hands, and brushed away the remaining tears left on her face, cause her cheeks to glow and light gold. Jack could not help the small chuckle that came from his throat.

Turning from his gaze, Sara walked over to The Tooth Fairy, the winter spirit right behind her. Sara stood next to her, while Jack got into a kneeling position.

"I'm sorry about the fairies."

"You sound have seen them; they put up such a fight." Tooth looked up from the gold cylinder she was holding the only two Baby fairies left.

"I know Tooth, and we'll get them back." Sara placed a comforting hand on the tooth fairy's shoulder, who in return gave a small nod.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jack asked the question, which was on both the young spirits mind.

"It's not the teeth he wanted, it's the memories in side them."

"Memories?"

"What do you mean?" Both day dreamer and winter spirit looked at her with confusion.

"That's why we collect the teeth Jack, Sara. They hold the most important memories of child hood. "Tooth lifted her self into the air, flying over the small pond they where at, and to a beautiful mural on the stone wall. Standing, Jack made a small ice bridge over to the wall, for him and Sara to walk on.

"My fairies and I watch over them, and when someone needs to remember something important, we help them."

The mural was of a pink blooming flower with children faces on them, the tooth fairy's image was also painted on there holding out a tooth to the image of the children. It was a really beautiful painting.

"We had everyone's, even both of yours."

"Our memories?" Jack and Sara booth looking at the tooth fairy.

"From when you where young, before you became Jack Frost and Sara Day Dreamer."

"But, we weren't any one, before we became who we are now." Jack grabbed his best friends hand, scared she might run away from the information they where getting.

"Of course you we're, we were all someone before we were chosen."

Sara squeezed Jacks hand, she could not believe it. This whole time, not knowing who she or Jack were, they where right here. They could have come here and find out how they become to be. Sara was so shocked that she could not speak, thankfully Jack could.

"Are you saying we had a Life, before then?" Jack started.

"With a home and a Family?" Sara finished both looking at the tooth fair, hoping she was telling the truth.

"You both, really don't remember?" Tooth looked at the two with concern and sadness.

"All these years, the answers where right here. If we find our memories, then we'll know why were here. You have to show us!" Jack lifted him and his best friend off the ground, and flew towards the other three guardians.

"I can't Jack. Pitch took them." Tooth wanted to give them their teeth, but couldn't, and it hurt her.

"Then we have to get them back!" Sara let go of Jacks hand and landed right next to the sand man, while Jack landed on the rock above her.

Tooth was about to say something, but she stopped when a few of her feathers fell from her body. Looking to the Mural, Sara placed her hands over her mouth, to keep from gasping. For the mural was wan starting to flack off just like the color on the platforms.

"Were too late."

"No! No such thing as too late!" North shouted, then began to hum while wiggling his sword in his hands.

"HA! I've got it!" North pointed his sword sharply, about an inch from Bunny's face. Swinging his swords while he continued to talk.

"We will collect the Teeth!" Sara could not help but giggle at the Russians happy out burst.

"What?" Tooth could not believe what she was hearing.

"We get Teeth, children keep believing in you." North stated simply.

"Were talking about seven countenances, millions of kids!"

"Give me break, you know how many toy I deliver in one night."

"And how may eggs I hide in one day." Bunny pointed to him self proudly.

"And Jack, Sara, if you two pass. We will get you, your memories back." North looked to the two young spirits, a soft mile on his face.

The day dreamer and winter spirit looked at each other, both a smile on their face. Both knowing what the other was thinking, Turning their attention back to the group, and speaking together, like they had practiced just for this moment.

"We're in."


	6. The Race & Sandy's Death

The Day Dream Spirit could not help but smile wide. For this was the most fun she and they winter spirit have had in 300 years! Right now they where in Japan. The Easter Bunny was running along the roof tops with Santa, Jack was using the wind to fly, While Sara was using her sand to fly threw the air, along with Sandy.

"Hop to it rabbit! I'm five teeth a Head!" Jack said with a laugh.

"Ha, five? That means I'm ten ahead of you and fifteen a head of him!" Sara Flew next to jack, pointing to Bunny.

"Yeah, right. Look I'd tell you two, to stay out of my way, but really what's the point? You two wouldn't be able to keep up anyway!" Bunny Looked to the two young spirits, hopping from roof top to roof top.

"Is that a Challenge cotton tail?" With a smile on his face, and mischief in his eyes, Jack had just challenged the Easter Bunny.

"Oh you don't want to race a rabbit Mate."

"Bring it on, ya Kangaroo!" Sara could hear the winter spirits laugh from beside her, as she watched the rabbit glare at her, in a playful way.

"Oh, It's on!"

"A Race! This Is. Going to be. Epic!" North shouted as he popped out from different chimneys. Also getting into their little game.

As The Tooth Fairy pointed out to where all the teeth where, each one of them went to where she said. Being smart, stayed a few houses away from where they where all going, and used the baby teeth, that she had saved, to guide her to the next location. The Baby tooth also had shown Sara that they left coins under the children's pillow.

When she went to her first home, it took her a little bit to leave. For she had to think of what to leave for the sleeping child to wake up too. With in two minutes an idea popped into her head, she just hoped it would work.

Putting both her hands next to each other, Sara gathered a small amount of white sand in her hand. Seeing it was a little girl, Sara formed the sand into a heart shape, half the size of her palm. Closing her eyes, Sara took a deep breath, and blew slowly onto the heart, causing a thin ice like casing around it. When she opened her eyes, a proud smile came to her face. For lying in her palm was a white sparkling hear, with a light blue glow around it. What amazed her most was when she placed it on the bed, under the pillow; it did not melt, nor vanish.

Happy with her little gift, the Day Dreamer left the home quietly, and headed to the next one. Coming up with many ideas for all the children she would visit.

Before any of them knew it, they had pretty much covered half of the world. Right now, they where in New York City. Each of them standing in front of The Tooth Fairy, holding a bag full of teeth.

"Wow! You guy's collect Teeth and Leave gifts as fast as my Fairies!" Tooth was excited but everyone else gave her a confused look, all except Sara.

"You guys have been leaving Gifts, right?" Sara could not help but laugh at their sore facial expression.

"What are you bloody laughing about!?" Bunny glared at the laughing Day Dreamer.

"Yeah, you didn't leave any gifts either." Jack, for the first time, agreed with the Easter bunny.

"Oh, but I did." Sara smiled.

"Really? What!?" Tooth asked excited, while the four males look at the Day Dreamer confused, yet curious.

Slowly and carefully, Sara pulled out a white sparkling cherry blossom, with a light blue glow, from her right front pocket. She held it out the palm size gift, for all of them to see. She had made this for the little girl on her next stop.

"Oh Sara, It's Beautiful!" Tooth exclaimed, picking it up gently in her own small hands, to get a closer look, and the small details it had.

"Crikey..." Was all Bunny could say.

Sandy smiled brightly, floating up to the young girl and patting her back. North laughed a happy laugh. Jack looked at the gift in Tooth's hands. Smiling Jack turned his head towards his best friend. He knew she had talent, and he was glad to be here to see it.

"Guy's we still got more Teeth to collect. So while you four go back around and leave gifts for the kids. Me and Tooth will get a head start." Sara said, taking the gift out of Tooth's hand and placing it back in her pocket.

"She's Right! You Guys better get a move on, or Sara will be the winner in this race!" Tooth and Sara giggled as they took off into the air.

For the guys they left behind had a shocked look on their face, before rushing off, to the kids they had just took teeth from, to leave them gifts and get back in the race.

It only took them an hour to finally catch up with Tooth and Sara. Both talking and working at a fast pace, well, Tooth was doing most of the talking. After another hour, Sara had decided to take a little break when she Jack and Tooth came up on Jamie's and Stephanie's Home.

While the winter spirit and the Tooth fair took care of Jamie. Sara had gone into Jamie's older sister, Stephanie's, Room. Sara stood at the end of the bed, looking at all the drawings posted on the teen girl's wall. All where so detailed, that it looked like they where done by a professional.

Sara's eyes soon landed on the drawing that Stephanie had drew while in her day dream. Thought it was just a sketch, it looked at if the horse was alive, along with the young lady petting it. Her hair flowing just past her shoulders as the dress she wore seem to be blowing in a light breeze.

Just as she turned to leave, A Nightmare rushed past the window, along with The Winter Spirit and the Sand Man. Little did she know that The Beautiful white sand butterfly she had made for Jamie's and Stephanie's little sister Sophie, had falling out of her pocket and onto the floor.

Quickly, Sara flies out of the window, joining the other two in the chase of the three nightmares.

"Where are the other?" Sara asked when she caught up with the two.

"Sandy's knocked them out in Jamie's room; I'll tell you everything when this is over." Jack chuckled, wishing he had a camera to take a picture of what he had seen. Sara just nodded her head.

"Last One to stop a nightmare is a Rotten Easter Egg!" Sara yelled, flying beside Sandy and Jack. All Three having fun chasing these monsters.

"Oh, you're on!" Jack Laugh, accepting the little challenge. Sandy just shook his head at the two young spirits fun, a big smile on his face though.

As they continued to chase them, threw town, Sandy was the first to get one. He had jumped on its back, placing his hands on its side, causing it to change from a horrible black nightmare, into an incredible gold sting ray.

As the two young spirits got closer to their target, the day dreamer made a white, ice covered throwing knife in her right hand. As the two nightmares leaped onto a roof, she threw her knife, hitting the creature right in the ribs. The winter spirit had also shot ice at the other nightmare, they same time she did.

"We Got Them!" Sara Cheered, leaping up to the roof. The winter spirit right behind her.

Sara slowly walked to the nightmare that was embedded with her knife. The nightmare lay on its side, white/gold sparkling sand spread, from where the knife was embedded, all over its body, changing it from a horrible nightmare, to a beautiful white stallion instead.

The knife had vanished, and the stallion stood, shaking its head a bit. Sara Smiled at the stallion, petting its long snout. The white/gold sparkling stallion neighed at her soft touch, before disappearing into a thin cloud of just white sand.

"Sara you have got to check this out!" Jack said, catching her attention.

Sara walked over to the ice covered nightmare on the roof top. It actually looked kind of neat in a way.

"Frost? Dreamer?" A Dark, and fake shocked voice sounded behind the two spirit, causing them to turn around.

Sara froze in her spot, seeing the boogie man so close to her. Jack on the other hand tried to hit him with his ice, but the boogie man dodged it, disappearing in the shadows, only to reappear on top of a building, slightly taller then the one they where one.

"You know, you two spend a lot of time with those weirdos. This isn't your fight Jack, Sara." Pitch said sincerely.

"You made it our fight when you stole those teeth!" Sara yelled, gaining her courage back.

"And when you said you had planes for Sara!" Jack placed himself in front of Sara, blocking the boogie man's view of her, the best he could anyway.

"I can see why you want to fight for Sara's sake, but for the Teeth. Why would you two care about the teeth?"

Before Pitch could get his answer, he felt a strange presence beside him. Turning his head, the boogie man jumped a few feet away, for standing next to him was the Sand man him self.

"Sandy!" Sara was happy to see the little guy, knowing full well Pitch didn't stand a chance against him.

"Now, this is who I'm looking for." Pitch mused.

From the side, the day dreamer and winter spirit watched in amazement. The sand man had made two gold sand whips appear in his hands, attacking the boogie man hastily, who was able to dodge his attack.

Sara and Jack went to help, but we're stopped by a huge scythe made of black sand.

Sandy had dodged the scythes attack, and then wrapped one of his whips around the boogie man wrist, flinging him into the air.

A triumphant smile spread a crossed Sara's face, as she watched the bastered be thrown around like a rage doll.

"Alright, Sandy!" Sara ran up to the little guy, after he threw Pitch off the roof, hugging him tightly.

"Remind me never to get on your bad said." Jack looked over the edge of the roof, along with Sandy and Sara, at the fallen enemy.

All three jumped from the roof, landing smoothly on the street, walking right to Pitch.

"Ok, easy, you can't blame me for trying Sandy." Pitch began, crawling back words from the three in fear.

"You don't know what it's like to be weak, and hated! It was stupid of me, to mess with your dreams! So I'll tell you what..." Pitch had gotten to his feet, but something didn't feel right to Sara.

"You can have them back!"

Suddenly a whole bunch of nightmares appeared all around them. Sara, Jack, and Sandy all stood back to back, looking at all the nightmares before them.

"Sandy takes the ones on the right, I'll take the ones on the left, and While Sara takes care of the ones we miss." Jack looked around nerve-sly gripping his staff, while Sara have already made a whip, just like Sandy had done before, only she had a sharp ice tip at the end.

Pitch quickly approached them while ridding one of his nightmares. An evil glint in his eyes as he started at the three.

"Boo."

At that one word, all the nightmares charged at them, at once. Both Sandy and Sara, Flicked their wrist, hitting the closest nightmares.

As Sara hit two more nightmares, she felt someone grab the back of her shirt, and shot fast into the air. When the rush feeling stopped, Sara looked to her side to see Sandy next to her, whips in hand as A Big cloud of black sand surrounded the two, who where standing on Sandy's big cloud of gold sand.

One by one, Nightmares shot out of the cloud of black Sand, charging fast at the two Spirits.

While Sara used her right hand for the whip, she used her left to create white, cased in ice, throwing knifes, just like before. Throwing them in any direction a nightmare would appear. In her mind, she could not believe how good she was doing for her first fight; it made her happy that she was able to help protect the children. She was also happy to be fighting along side Sandy, he Idol for many years.

The day dreamer was brought from her thought when she was forcefully pushed to the golden surface, causing her to lose her weapons. Whipping her head around, Sara's saw it was Sandy who knocked her over. He was kneeing in front of her, his eyes filled with unbelievable pain and fear. He gripped his chest, right over his heart, slowly turning around. Sara eyes widen in fear, for when Sandy turned his back to her, she had black sand quickly spread threw his body.

Tearing her gaze from his back, Sara looked in the direction of where Sandy was looking. Her eyes landed right on the man who had caused all this pain.

"How sweet of you to save her, but I was hoping for that from the beginning!"

Sara's eyes widen, quickly she looked to Sandy, and he pointed above his head, an image showing Pitch with some type of weapon aimed right at her back. When the image fired, and what looked like an arrow was only a few inches away, the image of Sandy him self, had pushed her out of the way and took the deadly shot himself.

"Sandy..." She could not believe it. Sandy, her idol, her friend, had sacrificed himself to save her life. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched the horror of his death before her.

"Don't fight the Fear little man!" Pitch laughed the black sand around the two closing in on them.

"I would Say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left."

"Sandy, You can fight this!" Sara yelled, holding on to Sandy's shoulders.

Sandy gave the girl an apologetic smile, before using the last of his strength to push the girl off his gold, now turning black, sand. Not wanting her to get hurt by Pitch.

When she was pushed, Sara made a thin layer of sand to catch her. She watched horrified as Sandy was engulfed by the black sand, not leaving any trace of him left.

She could not blink, nor breathe, nor move, she was frozen like a statue. Her eyes glued on the spot where Sandy, the man who had saved her life, once was. She didn't now even realize the wave of black sand heading right for her.

"No, Sara!" The familiar voice of Jack rang in her ears as two arms wrapped around her, shielding her eyes from the nightmare sand that surrounded the two.

'Is this the end?' Sara thought, as she shut her eyes tightly, gripping Jacks blue sweater tightly.

* * *

When Jack saw the wave of black sand heading towards the day dreamer, his eyes widen in fear. He could not let something happen to Sara, like it did to Sandy.

"No, Sara!" Jack used the wind to fly as fast as he could to reach her in time.

When he did, He wrapped his arms protectively around her, buried her face into his chest, to shield her from the sight of the nightmare sand wrapping around them both. As the sand continued to wrap around them, Jack felt Sara grip his sweater tightly, pulling her self as close as possible to him. He couldn't let this happen, he promised him self that he would protect her from Pitch, and he was going to do what ever it took to keep that promise.

Suddenly a Strange power seemed to emerge from his chest and surround the two. The power around the two exploded, caused the nightmare sand to be blown back. Gripping his staff tightly, Jack sent the strange amount of power right towards the remaining nightmare sand, freezing it instantly, before it burst into a million small shards of ice.

After releasing so much power, the weak winter spirit and somehow weak daydream began to fall threw the sky.

"Jack! Sara!" North yelled, seeing them fall.

Tooth quickly flew to them, catching Jack first. Seeing she was only able to catch one at a time, she quickly flew over to North Sleigh, placing a Dazed Jack in it. The quickly flew to catch Sara.

"S...Sara? Where's Sara?!" Jack had fear in his eyes, scanning every where for his friend.

"I got her Jack." Tooth said, landing in the Sleigh, setting a very scared and Crying Sara down next to him.

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Sara, who buried her face deep into his sweater, continuing to cry. Jack held her tightly, running his hand threw her hair, hoping to clam her down.

"How did you do that Jack?" Tooth asked, sitting next to Sara, patting the poor girls back lightly.

"I didn't know I could..." Jack's eyes did not move from the crying girl in his arms.

He had promised to protect her, which he did, but he also promised that he would do everything in his power to keep her from cry. Which he had failed to do. All he could do now was hold her shaking body close to his, doing all he could to calm the girl; he had deep feeling for, the best he could.

It pained him to see her like this. He wished Pitch was here right now, so he could beat the leaving hell out of him, for what he had done to his best friend.

"He... He died... p...protecting me...It's... It's my fault..."

Jack, along with the others, heard Sara say. Surprisingly clear, while her head was burred deep into his sweater. They all had saw how Sandy took the deadly shot to Save the day dreamer, and here she was blaming herself.

"It's not your fault." Was all Jack said, continuing to run his pale fingers threw her beautiful white hair, with blue and gold strands entwined in it. Wanting nothing more then to take her pain away.


	7. Talk With North & No More Secrets

Wounded, Lost and Confused… that how the day dreamer felt. Wounded, because she saw her idol die/vanish from existence, right before her eyes. Lost, because she felt as if apart of her was now missing. Though she and Sandy where very much different, they where also connected in a way, that she didn't even know, until he was gone. Confused, because she wondered, why? Why, would he give up his Life to save hers? She was nothing special. All she was, was another spirit that no one believed in. Why save her life, when his was more important to the children in the world, then hers.

Sara leaned her head against the cool window, closing her tired, red and puffy, eyes. The young spirit sat on the ledge of a window, staring out at the frozen landscape out side. When they had gotten back to the pole the she had gotten out of the winter spirits grasp and ran inside, wanting to be alone for a while.

It took her about an hour to finally calm down. All she wanted to do was rest, but every time she closed her eyes. She saw Sandy's apologetic smile, then the nightmare sand consuming him. Opening her eyes, Sara looked at her opened palm, seeing a replica of Sandy himself, only in white sand, spinning slowly, with a happy smile on his face.

"Are you alright?" North walked up to the young girl. The only response he got was the day dreamer turning her head away, and the figure, in her palm, disappear.

"Sara, Sandy would not want you to be this way." North took a seat in front of her, arms crossed over his chest. He had just go done talking with Jack about how proud Sandy would have been with him, if he saw what he had done. Jack was about to go look for Sara himself, but North had told the winter spirit to let him talk to her first.

"But It's my fault he's not here. I should be the one dead, not him…" Sara looked into her lap, ashamed to look at the Russian.

"It is not your fault. Sandy knew Pitch was going to use you to get to him, but he did not want you to get hurt. Is why he pushed you out of the path of the deadly arrow." North put a hand on her should, while the other lifted her head, so she was not looking into his wide blue eyes.

"Sandy may be gone physically, but he is still with you, and us, right here." North pointed to Sara's chest right where her heart was.

"When you where chosen to help us and Jack, Sandy had the biggest smile on his face. As he and Tooth told you before, he admired your talent. He also saw something that we, and you, have yet to see. Something Special."

"What's special about a spirit that can only give day dreams, and no one believes in…"

"I saw you fight, you fight to protect the children, and you're also the one who was able to help Jack bring out his inner power last night when fighting Pitch. The Man in the Moon had chosen you for a reason, just like Jack. I do not know who you where in your past life, but in this life, you may not be Guardian, but you are someone, with something Powerful hidden deep with in them. As we all have, you and Jack must find your Center."

"My center? What do you mean?" Sara looked at the Russian confused.

"Your center is something you protect with all your heart, like a guardian. Sandy was the guardian of dreams, Tooth, the guardian of memories, Bunny, the guardian of hope, and I, the guardian of wonder."

"But I'm not guardian… Jack is…"

"Though not guardian, along with other spirits, everyone has a center. Has something to protect."

"How do I do that if I don't even know who was before Sara Day Dreamer?" Sara stood, about to walk away, when a firm hand was placed on her should.

"You will, I can feel it, in my Belly!" North grabbed his big stomach, making it giggle lightly. This actually caused the day dreamer to giggle lightly.

"That is what I like to hear. Know I think a certain winter spirit should come out of hiding and talk to his best friend." North patted the girl's back, before walking down the hall way towards the globe room.

As the Russian past on of the pillars, Sara's best friend had come out from behind it, slowly walking to her.

As Jack approached her, he could tell she saw the sad and concern look in his eyes. Could she blame him? When she took off on her own He felt so useless. It broke his heart when there was nothing he could so to calm her. He was upset that Sandy had died, but If she had gotten hit by that nightmare arrow… Jack couldn't even bring himself to think of what things would be like with out her around.

"Jack, I'm sorry… I…" Sara was cut off when Jack embraced her in a tight embrace.

"Y…you have nothing… to apologize for… I should be the one… to apologize…"

Sara was shocked, not because he what he said, but because he was shacking, she also felt cold droplets of water sink into her shirt.

"Jack…" Sara wrapped her arms around his waist. She had never once seen him cry in the 300 years she's known him. It actually hurt her more to see and hear him cry then it was to see the death of Sandy.

"I'm sorry Sandy is not here, but I'm happy he saved you… If you where the one not here right now… I think I would lose it… No… I would lose it!" Pulled away slightly, so he could look into those beautiful eyes of hers. He knew she saw his tear stained face, but he did not care.

It was then that he knew what he had to do. He had to tell her, tell her what she meant to him. Tell her all these feelings that had been kept inside him for 300 years. Was it Love? He was not sure, all he knew was that he cared for her so much, and always had. He didn't care if she didn't return his feelings anymore. If he didn't do it right now, he was afraid that if he didn't do it now, the next time might be too late.

"Sara, you mean so much to me, you always have. From that first day I met you, I felt something for you. The Feeling was small, but as the years went on, that feeling grew. I was too afraid to tell you… because I didn't want to lose the only friend I had. I don't care anymore though. I need you too know how I feel, before something else happens, and I lose my chance to tell you." Jack placed his right hand against her cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb.

"I care deeply about you Sara. When I'm with you, I feel so relaxed, I feel like I can tell you everything, no matter how bad or embarrassing it is. My heart races every time I see your beautiful smile, or hear that beautiful quiet laugh. When I'm not near you, I am constantly thinking about you. You're the most important person in my life Sara. I would rather be consumed by Pitch's nightmare sand, then have to live out the rest of my eternal life with out you by my side."

Sara was aw struck. Never had she thought this would happen. All this time, of hiding her feelings, and here he was expressing everything she also felt for him. Her heart raced with every word he said. Her breath caught in her throat when he had placed his cool hand against her slightly warm cheek. She continued to stare into Jack's amazing blue eyes, letting everything he said sink in. What he did next caught her completely off guard.

For the winter spirit had leaned foreword, pushing his lips lightly against hers. Sara's eyes widen in surprise, but she quickly relaxed and leaned into the kiss. Though his lips where cold, they were also soft and smooth. Her heart raced, as her legs seemed to grow weak.

Jack tightened his grip around the day dreamer's waist, bringing her closer to his body, continuing to kiss her sweet and unbelievably soft lips. He was afraid that she would push him away, but it was the total opposite. When he felt her kissing back, he knew that she also had strong feelings for him.

Forcing him self to pull away from her sweet lips. Jack leaned his forehead against hers, looking deep into her half opened, bright gold eyes, the specks of blue in them sparkling brightly.

"I can't believe… After all this time, I have wanted to tell you for so long. I just could never find the courage to tell you, but now I can." Sara took one of her arms from around his waist, doing the same with his and entwining their fingers together.

"I care so much about you. I have the most fun when it is just me and you. I always find myself staring into your amazing blue eyes. When I'm around you, I can't help but smile. You're always there when I need you the most. I was so afraid that if I told you how I felt, that you would reject me and it would mess up our friend ship, but now, I can. I am sorry if I worried you when I ran off. I just needed to be alone."

"I understand, Sandy was your Idol. Seeing him die before your eyes must have hurt you more then anything. You needed your space, just like I did, before we were dragged into this mess. I promise, Pitch will pay for what he did to Sandy, and I want you there by my side when it happens."

A Smile formed on the day dreamer's face, she nodded her head lightly, kissing the winter spirit once again, who did not hesitate to return it.

With all that was going on with Pitch, both young spirits finally felt at peace. For neither had to hide their true feeling for each other anymore. At that moment, since all this chaos started, everything felt perfect and at peace for the first time.


	8. First Believer

After the day dreamer and winter spirit confessed their feeling for one another. They had headed back to the globe room. To their horror, the many bright lights were going out fast.

"Oh no…" Sara lifted her self off the ground, circling the globe slowly.

"Look how fast their going out!" Tooth panicked.

"It's fear." Jack said, joining the day dreamer in the air.

"He's tipped the balance."

"Hey, buck up you sad bags." Bunny said, jumping on the railing in front of Tooth and North.

"We can still turn this around. Easter is Tomorrow and I need your help."

Sara Landed in between north and Tooth, Jack right behind her. A huge smile on both their face, how could they forget about Easter?

"I say we pull out all the stops and get those little lights flickering again."

Sara, Jack, and the remaining three Guardians soon found them self riding North's wooden type like elevator to the bottom floor of the work shop.

"Bunny is right! As much as it pains me to say it, this time, Easter is more important then Christmas." North kicked open the door, being the first to walk of the elevator.

"Hey did everyone hear that?" Bunny asked excitedly, causing Sara to laugh.

"Yes Bunny, don't get your tail in a knot." Sara followed the two, with Jack and Tooth laughing quietly behind her.

"Everyone to the Sleigh!" North yelled, but was cut off by Bunny.

"Oh no, mate. My warren, my rules." The way Bunny had said that cause Sara to get a little nerves on what he meant by that.

"Buckle up." Bunny tapped his foot on the ground three times.

Before Sara could ask what he was doing, a huge whole appeared underneath them. Instead of landing on the slide like Whole, Sara had found her self in the arms of none other then the winter spirit him self.

"I got ya." Jack smirked; pulling the day dreamer closer as they slid threw the tunnels. Sara just smiled as she wrapped her arms around his next, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms and sliding threw the slid like tunnels.

"Now that was fun!" Sara exclaimed when they where out of the tunnel. She laughed when the Russian made a comment about the 'buckle up' part.

"Welcome, to the warren." Bunny stood in front of them, two large stone eggs with legs and smiling faces on them.

"Wow." Sara got out of Jacks arms and looked in aw at the beautiful warren.

"Something's up." Bunny said seriously, looking at an opening when many plain what eggs, with feet, ran out.

Thinking it was Pitch, Everyone got into a fighting stance. Even the Stone eggs turned their top half around, so instead of a happy face, it was a mad and serious one. Well except the day dreamer, for when she first met Pitch, an eerie feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach, while the hair on the back of her neck stood on ends.

Instead she felt actually calm and relaxed, a slightly warm feeling coming from her chest, so she knew it wasn't the boogie man. Before she could say a word they all gave a battle cry and ran at the opening ready to attack what ever was inside.

Sara eyes widen when it was just a small little girl with messy blond hair, covering one of her eyes, was the one to come out of the opening.

"Sophie?" Jack and Sara said at the same time, remembering she was Jamie's and Stephanie's little sister.

Every one of them quickly hid their weapons behind their back, giving the little girl a sheepish smile. Sara was glad that her feeling of it not being the boogie man was right.

"Elf, Elf, Elf!" Sophie dropped the three eggs she was holding, chasing after the small elf that had fallowed them. Sara could not help but smile at how cute she was.

"What is she doing here!?" Bunny was not happy, his attention going right to the Russian.

"Ah, Snow globe." North stated, looking for his magic snow globe, that seemed to have vanished.

"Crikey! Somebody do something!" Bunny yelled, not knowing what to do. He quickly looked over to the two young spirits.

"Hey don't look at us, we're invisible, remember." Jack said backing away, pulling Sara along with him.

"Don't worry bunny." Tooth flew in front of the little girl and posed, grabbing her attention right away.

"I bet she's a fairy fan. Hey they're little one."

"Pretty!" Sophie's eyes widen at the sight of the Tooth Fairy.

"Aw, you know what? I got something for you." Tooth flew closer to the girl, opening her had she showed the girl five teeth.

"Aw, look at all the pretty teeth, with blood and gum on them." Tooth's voice was high and happy. It quickly turned into a frown, as the girl began to cry and run away.

"Not the best idea, Tooth. Though I may be invisible, but I think I have an Idea." Sara walked over to the still crying blond, who was curled up near a tree.

Sara sat on her knees right in front of the girl, her eyes saddened seeing the girl shaken and scared. Taking a deep breath, Sara placed her hand a few inches above the ground, creating a thin layer of white with gold sparkling sand in between them. Looking up, Sara smiled seeing she had caught the little girl's attention. Seeing the fake pink butterfly wings on the girls back, and idea came to the day dreamer right away.

Concentrating hard, the sand under her hand started to form into a several medium size butterflies. Each butterfly had different styles of sparkling frost over their wings. They began to fly around the little girl making her smile and giggle happily. Sara felt poured to make the girl happy. Holding out her hand one of the butterflies landed right in the middle of her palm.

"So Pretty…"

Hearing the soft voice of Sophie, Sara took her gave from the butterfly she held and looked to her, expecting her to be saying it to the creation she had made for her. To her surprise, Sophie was not looking at any of the butterflies, seeing at they had all landed on her head and where staring in the same direction she was, which was right at the day dreamer her self.

"She's looking at one of you guys, right?" Sara turned her head, looking at the three see able guardians behind her, only to see them shaking their heads, a smile on their face.

A sudden pressure on her legs, cause the day dream to look back in front of her. Her eyes widen, seeing the girl only inches from her face. Sophie took it upon her self to walk closer to the day dream, sitting right in her lap.

Sara felt like her heart would burst out of her chest right then and there. After being use to children just phasing right threw her, she did not know how to react when Sophie was physically in her lap, not going threw her, and looking right into her eyes, not threw her.

"Why cry?" Sophie tilted her head in a confused way.

Sara brought her hand to her cheek, feeling the wet substance of tears, proved that she was crying, it was not because she was scared, but because she was happy, to not feel that horrible empty feeling in her chest for the first time in 300 years.

"They're happy tears sweetie. My name's Sara." Sara used the back of her hand to clear her tears away, smiling at the little blond in her lap.

"I Sophie!" Sophie yelled happily, but quickly her attention when to a dozen plan eggs that had walked by.

Sophie got out of the day dreamers lap, and started to chase them, all but one butterfly disappeared from her head, the one that did not disappear had stilled, an ice like casing surrounding it body, forming into a small hair clip in Sophie's blond hair.

"Blood and gums? When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" Jack asked flying into the air and landing on a half stone shaped egg, watching the blond chase the eggs. He didn't seem to be fazed at all by the fact Sophie could Sara and not him.

"We are to busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time…" North paused, Sophie running past him, now chasing real butterflies.

"For children." He finished.

"If one little kid can ruin Easter…" Sara stood next to the winter spirit, a smirk on her face, seeing he had made a beautiful snow flake float around his hand.

"Then we're in worse shape then I thought." Jack finished, letting the wind guide the snow flake past the little blond, grabbing her attention, and landing right on the Guardian of Hope's noise, who smiled as his pink noise twitched lightly.

"Nice work Jack." Sara lifted her self into the air, landing on a slightly tall rock. Jack was right beside her, balancing on his wooden staff, both watching as the Easter bunny, talked with the little blond.

"You did a great too Sara." Jack smiled, his eyes softened, looking to the day dreamer, who had a small glittery gold blush on her cheeks.

"That sure is a lot of eggs." Sara was slightly surprised at how many plain eggs with little feet, came running down the hill.

"Ah, how much time do we have?" Jack asked, also surprised at the sight of so many eggs.

"Not much, but lets not worry. Besides, I think you finally got someone to have fun for once." Sara pointed to a smiling rabbit, Sophie ridding on his back, as he hoped over blue bell like flowers, causing them to spray out different colors.

"I guess so." Jack chucked at the sight, when he turned to look at the day dreamer, she had disappeared, causing him to raise a brow in confusion.

The day dreamer spirit had placed her self over the colorful purple river, lying on her stomach with a thin layer of white sand underneath; to keeping her from falling in, and watching as many of the now colored eggs float down.

Every now and then she would have to help some eggs either out of the river, or turn them right side up, when their feet where kicking frantically above the purple river. When she wasn't helping the eggs in the river, she had grabbed a about 5 plain eggs to paint her self.

Each egg was coated with a deep icy blue color. With a very thin paint brush, that Bunny had stopped to give her, she made simple gold swirls on them. When finished them, she moved over to land, setting her self, and the eggs, gently on the ground. Sara giggled when the eggs she had just painted grew legs and followed the rest of the many other colorful eggs.

"The kids who find those eggs are going to be very lucky." The Voice of the winter spirit sounded behind her.

"Their simple colored eggs Jack, nothing special." Sara turned to look at the teen boy, who had a grin on his face.

"Yeah, but you made them."

"Do you realize how cheesy you sounded right there?"

"Well, it was the only thing I could think of." Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a very light blue blush appearing on his cheek.

"It's alright, it's still very sweet. Um Jack?" Sara's voice became lower then usual, her eyes darting to the ground.

"What is it Sara?" The blush vanishing from Jack's cheeks, looking to the teen girl before him, concern showed in his eyes.

"Are you upset that… That I got my first believer before you?" Her voice was so low, she wondered if he heard her at all. She soon got her answer when she felt a cool hand under her chin, forcing her to look up into deep light blue eyes.

"I'm not upset, I'm actually happy. You deserve to be believed in Sara, more then me. You give children, even teenagers, the most amazing day dreams that actually helps them in life. Some of them even went on to be famous book writers or artists because of you."

A Sincere smile graced Jack's face, for he truly was happy for her to finally get her first believer. He didn't care if he got any believers anymore. All he wanted was for her to be happy, and he knew she was. When Sophie had crawled into the day dreamers lap, he saw the specks of blue in her eyes, shine brightly. Just like they had when he had finally told her how he truly felt.

"I like seeing you happy Sara. I don't care if I don't get any believers. As long as you're happy, I'm happy, that's all that matters to me." Jack leaned down, giving her a small, sweet, kiss on her gold tinted cheek.

"I know you may think you'll never have any believers, but I have a feeling that, after all this with Pitch is over, you will also have a believer."

Both young spirits looked into each others eyes, both content. As they leaned towards each other, lips almost touching, they where interrupted by something small nudging both of them in the shoulder

Looking, both were greeted but the two baby teeth's they had saved. The fairies pointed in the direction that the last of the many eggs had past them.

"Come on your Guys! We have to get moving!" Tooth flew by, hyper as every, the two small fairies following her.

"We should get going, don't need anything going wrong right now." Sara giggled, lifting into the air. With a slight chuckle, Jack followed right behind her.

Both soon landed in front of what looked like a roman coliseum, six of the big main entrances with different continents on them, the last of the eggs passing them, and headed right to the coliseum openings, ready to be hidden for Easter.

"Not bad." Jack said, on one said of the Easter bunny, while Sara was on the other side.

"Not to bad your self, you to Sheila." Bunny looked to the day dreamer, giving her a proud smile, along with the winter spirit, the little blond now sleeping in his arms.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole Kangaroo thing." Jack said sympathetically.

"It's the accent isn't it?" Bunny chuckled.

"Aw poor little ankle bitter, look at her, all tuckered out."

Everyone, including Tooth and North who had finally showed up, all looked at the sleeping blond in the Easter bunny's arms.

"I love her. I think it's time to get her home." Tooth whispered, taking the sleeping girl out of Bunny's arms.

"How bout I take her home?" Jack asked.

"Jack no Pitch is out there and…"

"He is not match with this." Jack held out his staff proudly.

"Which is why, we need you here with us." Bunny explained.

"Trust me; I'll be quick as a bunny." Jack made a quick running motion with his fingers.

Seeing the main three hesitate, Sara took the girl from tooth's arms, and placed her in Jack's.

"You better be careful, and come right back." Sara stated, giving the winter spirit the most serious look she had ever given him.

"I promise." Jack just smiled, leaning foreword, he gave the day dreamer and kiss on her forehead, before taking to the sky and taking the sleeping girl home.

When the winter spirit was out of sight, Sara turned to the others, only to see them smirking at her, well the Tooth Fair was smiling brightly.

"Looks like frost bite finally go the courage to tell her." Bunny said; a coy smirk on his face.

"It would seem so." North agreed; a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, how Exciting!" Tooth exclaimed happily, her last two fairies flying around her, happy as well.

Sara's cheeks turned a bright glittery gold as all the attention was on her.

"Um… Shouldn't we be making sure the eggs get to their destination safely." Sara said more the asked, wanting them to be focused on the main plane right now.

"Sara is right! Bunny and I will take the two corner ones. Sara and Tooth will each take one of the middle ones. If any sign of Pitch, or nightmare, find one of us that you think is the closest. Do not fight Pitch your self." North stated sternly.

Each gave a nod, a look of determination on their face. Half way threw her tunnel, the day dreamer was about to get some very unwelcoming company


	9. Encounter With Pitch

"Alright, we're more then half way there, only a little further to go." Sara told her little fairy friend, who was sitting on her shoulder as she floated above the many colorful eggs. Ever since she had saved the unique blue baby tooth fairy, She had barely left her side.

The small fair made a happy humming noise, jumping of the day dreamer's shoulder and flying all around her. The happy moment had suddenly ceased and a dark amused laugh echoed threw the tunnel. The baby fairy squeaked in fear, flying to Sara, hiding safely in her hair.

"So the Day Dreamer is finally alone. I have been waiting to talk to you in private for quite some time." Pitch appeared from the shadows, a few nightmares behind him.

"Oh and don't worry about those pathetic eggs, I've taken care of them."

Eyes widen in fear, Sara looked blow her, only to see black sand covering all the eggs. When it started to retreat, Sara heart stopped, for all the eggs had been crushed, leaving many broken egg shells all over the tunnel. Now on her feet, she bent back to pick up a very familiar ice blue with gold swirls, shell.

"That fear you have, it is beyond any others. Something about it just attracts me to you." Pitch Stepped closer to the day dreamer, only for her to move back.

"Stay Away! You did what you came to do! Now Just Leave!" Silent tears flowed down Sara's face. She had failed to protect the eggs; it would be her fault again if anything happened to the others.

"My Dear, I would have just sent my nightmares to destroy these pathetic eggs, just like I did with the others, but I wanted to talk to you."

"T…Talk to me about what? W…What do you want from me?" Sara asked taking another step back, wanting as much distance as possible from him.

"You see Sara, once the Guardians are gone, I'll be the most powerful spirit on this entire planet. Just like the dark ages, but I will emit, it does get lonely after sometime."

Looking into his dull gold eyes Sara was taken back at the sight of sadness and loneliness in them. That quickly vanished when he disappeared into the shadows. Sara stood frozen in her spot, that sickening feeling in her stomach once again, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on ends as a presence appeared behind her.

"I want you by my side Sara. With you, we will be unstoppable! You are stronger then you give your self credit for." Pitch place both his hands on the day dreamer's shoulder, almost shivering in pleaser, enjoying the feeling of finally touching her soft skin. Keeping himself under control, he leaned down, his lips barely touching her ear.

"I can help you reach that power that is hidden deep with in you. You won't have to suffer that empty feeling of not being believed in. You will have more believer's then you every imagined. All you need to it agree to be by my side, and welcome the darkness into your heart."

The Second Pitch had finished, he jumped back, avoiding a cut to his face. Looking into the day dreamer's eyes, he saw her fear be replaced with anger and rage. She stood with her legs apart, a white sand dagger in her right hand held in front of her.

"I will never stand by your side and cause fear to children. You will not win Pitch. I'll make sure of it." Sara glared into the boogie man's eyes, showing she was determined to protect the children of the world. Even if it meant her life.

"Ah, such fire too. That's also what I like about you. Though your fear is what draws me to you so, you have some sort of rage sealed deep within you, and when that rage is finally let out; it will be your down fall." Pitch stared in amusement at the rage shown in her eyes from his taunting; their moment was cute when one of his nightmares appeared next to him. A smiled and chuckle came from pitch as his was told that they had finished destroying the last of the eggs, and that Jack had entered his domain, looking for his teeth, possible the day dreamers too.

"It seems my nightmares have finished their job. I must be off my dear, I have a winter spirit to entertain but I will be back for you, when the time comes." With that he and his nightmare vanished, Leaving a now worried and fearful day dreamer.

Her body began to shack violently, the dagger vanishing from her hand as she dropped to her knees. Their final chance to save the Guardians, her friends, was now gone. They had worked so hard to make sure this would not happen, yet it did.

"I should have done something, anything, to stop him… Instead, I just froze in fear and did nothing but listen to him talk… I'm useless…" Sara whispered, silent tears ran down her cheeks, her palms crushing what was left of the egg shells as she placed her hands on ground to try and steady her shaking body.

The Baby tooth had come out of hiding, her eyes sadden as she watched the day dreamer cry, their was not much she could do, so to try and comfort her, the baby tooth placed herself on the dreamer's shoulder, rubbing her feathered head under her chin.

Sara didn't know how long she sat there crying. All she could think about was how she had failed to protect the eggs and help save her friends from disappearing from her life. She didn't even hear her name being called from behind her. Feeling a cool hand place it's self on her shoulder is what finally brought her from her thoughts. Shooting her from the ground, Sara's puffy red eyes met with dark blue sadden eyes. Before the winter spirit had a chance to speak, Sara flung her arms around his neck, burying her face into his blue sweater. That baby tooth moving from her shoulder, watching from the air.

"I'm sorry Jack… I couldn't protect the eggs… I had the chance to stop him, but I was too afraid…"

Though her voice was muffled, Jack heard everything. His arms tightened around the cry day dreamer. This was all his fault, if he had not gone to find those stupid teeth, this would not have happened.

"I can't do anything right… I'm useless…"

"You are not useless Sara. It's my fault; you have no reason to blame your self… I should have been here, Like I promised… I'm sorry…" Jack wished he never heard that stupid voice calling to him, he wished he was never chosen to be a guardian.

Him and Sara would probably be having a fun snowball fight or ice skating right now, if he where not chosen, but he was and now everything was ruined. The only thing good that seemed to have come out of all this was the fact that he finally got to tell her how he truly felt, which she returned right away, and that she got her first believer.

Sara was upset at Jack for not being here, but she was more upset at herself for not stopping the boogieman when she had the chance. Sudden the thought of the remaining three guardians came to mind. Standing quickly, pulling Jack along, she got out of his embrace and looked at him, fear fully showing in her eyes.

"Jack, The others! We need to go see if their OK!"

Hearing a small humming/squeaking noise, both young spirits looked to the blue baby fair ushering them to follow her, knowing where the three guardians would be. Not even asking the baby tooth if she was right or not, both spirits took down the tunnel as fast as they could. Both afraid to see what was to become of their new friends.


	10. The Ends Of The Guardians Or Is It?

The day dreamer had to place a hand over her mouth to cover the gasp that came from her throat. For when they had exited the tunnel, a sad child had walked right threw the Easter bunny. She and the winter spirit knew exactly what he was feeling, but it hurt so much more to see Bunny like this.

"Jack! Where were you?!" North shouted, coming from behind the two young spirits.

"After Sara had vanished into the tunnels the nightmares came, crushed every egg, and destroyed every basket! Nothing made it to the surface…" North looked so weak and tired.

Sara knew why, it was because children where not believing in him anymore. It broke her heart to see him like this.

"Jack! Sara!" Tooth shouted flying in front of the two, feathers falling behind her.

"Where did you get that?" Tooth gasped, looking down at the winter spirits hand.

Looking down as well, Sara saw a gold cylinder in his right hand with his face on it, but with brown hair. She must have been to upset to even realize he had it, but that was not what was bothering her. What bothered her was that she had figured out why he was not there to stop Pitch now. Instead of coming right back, he went in search for his memories, costing them everything.

"Where's my other baby tooth?" Tooth asked worriedly seeing only one of her little fairs sting on the day dreamer's shoulder, remembering that the other one had when with him to take the little blond home.

"Oh Jack, what have you done?" Tooth flew back away from him, fearful of what he must have done.

"Jack, you didn't... you didn't... " Sara could not bring her self to say it as she slowly moved back away from him and the two that stood in front of them, a set of fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"That is why you weren't here? Your where With Pitch!" North shouted.

"No, listen, listen… I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen…" Jack looked at the ground, ashamed at himself.

Sara just shook her head, trying to fight the tears, not because Jack was with Pitch, but because they where blaming him and not her. She was the one he had talked to. She was the one who had the chance to stop him, and because she didn't they where blaming her best friend for what happened.

"He has to go." Bunny stated emotionless, standing next to a shaking day dreamer, who dares no look at anyone of them.

"We should Never Had Trusted you or this bloody day dreamer!" Bunny yelled, causing Jack to jump back, but Sara just stood where she was, not moving an inch.

"Easter is new beginnings, new life… Easter is about hope, and now it's gone…" Bunny voice was filled with sadness, as her turned and walked away from the group, each pulled back in depression.

Jack could not believe what was happening. As the Easter bunny walked off, he turned to the other two guardians, both looking at him with sham and fear, before turning from him. Pulling out the little toy North had given him, he gave it one last look before dropping it and turning away. Jack didn't even have the heart to look at his best friend, as he flew into the air, letting the wind take him as far way from this place as possible.

"It… It wasn't his fault…"

"What? Sara, are you alright?" Tooth asked worriedly, looking at the shacking girl. North also looking her way, also wondering what she said in her very low voice.

"It wasn't his fault… It was mine…" Sara said a little louder for them to her, tears running down her face yet again.

"What are you talking bout? You did nothing wrong, do not let what Bunny said get to you." North said in his thick Russian accent, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. His eyes widen him shock when she forcefully brushed it off, now looking at the two guardians, in rage and despair.

"Jack was probably with Pitch, but he was with me first when his nightmares destroyed everything!" Sara yelled, causing the Easter bunny to come out of his depressed state and listen in to what the day dreamer was saying.

"I was half way threw the tunnel when Pitch showed up, before I even realized it, he had destroyed the eggs I was protecting… I stood frozen in fear, afraid of what he wanted to do with me… Then he tells me that he wanted me to rule by his side, how I had this power inside me that he could help me find…" Sara knuckles began to turn white for how tight her fists where.

All three guardians just stared in shock as the young spirit continued, Bunny now by their side.

"All I could do was stand there, frozen in fear, but when he touched me, something about his touch just set me off. I almost hit him with a sand dagger I made, but he moved in time. It wasn't long before one of those nightmare creatures came from the shadow, telling him that the work had been down. Then he left, saying he was going to see Jack…" Taking a much needed breath, Sara was able to calm her shaken body.

"Just like it was my fault Sandy died, it's my fault that Easter was ruined… You should not have blamed Jack, because it was truly my fault. I had the opportunity to stop him, instead, I stood there frozen in fear as he did what he did, and for that… I'm sorry. So, so sorry…"

Before any of them could get a word out, the day dreamer took to the sky flying back home, to where everything in her life uses to be normal, before all this happened.

Tooth was going to follow, but her wings suddenly stopped moving, causing her to fall on her back side.

"Are you alright?" North helped Tooth stand, knowing full well what was happening.

"I'm worried about Sara. What in the name of Manny does Pitch want with Sara?" Tooth's voice held concern, looking at the baby tooth that now sat in her hands, also unable to fly now.

"I do not know, but we will find out. Right now we must get to Sleigh, Bunny?" North looked to bunny only to have his eyes widen in fear.

"Oh Bunny…" Tooth eyes sadden at the sight before her, her mind wondering if this was truly the end for them.

* * *

Back in Burgee Stephanie was looking out her window, a sad look in her eyes as she was her brother's friends leave, disappointment in their eyes. Sighing she walked over to her bed, flopping down on the gray bed spread just as her little sister came in.

"Steph, Steph!" Sophie yelled, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Sophie calm down." Stephanie sat up in her bed, grabbing the jumping girl and pulling her into her lap.

"My your in a cheery mood for today, why is that?" The teen looked to the little blond her lap who just bound pointing to her head.

Looking, Stephanie's eyes widen in shock. There, in Sophie's blond hair was a beautiful white sanded butterfly hair clip with a tint of blue. Flicking her eyes to her night stand, she saw the same white sanded butterfly she had found last light on her floor.

"She left you one too!" Sophie said happily, seeing her older sister looking at the almost exact replica of her butterfly hair clip.

"Who is 'She' Sophie?" Stephanie asked, with a raised brow.

"Sara! She weally pretty!" That was the last thing the little blond said, before getting off her sisters lap, chasing after the greyhound down the hall.

"Sara? That name sounds familiar, but how…" Suddenly her hazel eyes widen. She knew where she heard that name know.

Two days ago her mom said something about her being hit by 'Sara Day Dreamer' when she was looking of into space after finishing her drawing. Her mother just said it was just an expression, but what if it wasn't? For the past day and a half her broth Jamie had been talking about how he saw the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, and the Sand Man. Reaching under her bed, then teen girl pulled out a hidden black portfolio. Opening it up, Stephanie looking at her drawing over the years. From when she was five, to right now. Why did she keep these hidden? Its because she still believed in for main spirits that her little brother had been talking about. Usually when you're a teen, you stop believing in them, but she didn't. All these drawing where of what she thought each spirit looked like in her own eyes. If she still could believe in them, maybe she could even believe in This Sara Day Dreamer.

* * *

Sara stood on top of the frozen pond she and Jack first met. She was able to finally calm her self from crying, but her mind continued to race. Mostly on where Jack was and if he was ok. The glow that usually radiated light off her skin was gone, and if you looked into her eyes, they brightness in them seemed to have dulled as well.

Sighing, she watched as the last rays of sun disappeared from the ski, giving the moon and stars room to shine brightly. Sara remembered how she and Jack would lay right where she stood, pointing out different constellations and tell about their day. A small smiled graced her lips as she remember all the good times she and the winter spirit had together, before all this.

"Smiling always suited you better then a frown." A voice said from beside her.

Snapping her head to the side, Sara's eyes widen as a huge smile came to her face. Standing not even two feet away was none other the Jack, who was leaning on his staff, smirking right at her.

"Jack you're alright!" Sara rushed over, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of cores I am, what did you think was going to happen?" Jack chuckle ceased when he saw his best friend slightly pull away from him only to look at the ground with fearful and sadden eyes.

"I was so worried… I thought I was never going to see you again." Sara felt a cool soft hand under her chin, guiding her gaze from the ground, and up to those beautiful blue eyes she adored so much.

"I could never leave you Sara. You mean so much to me. I don't think I could last the rest of my eternal life with out you." Jack voice was low and serious, his eyes shined bright, showing he was telling the truth.

Not moving his hand, Jack leaned down and pressed his lips cold lips against her slightly warmer ones. It was only a second, before he finally felt her kissing him back. Just like their first Kiss, it was soft and sweet, both feeling each others care and deep like for one another.

Pulling from the kiss, Jack leaned his forehead against hers, happy to look into those bright beautiful gold eyes with sparkling specks of blue, instead of the dull gold they where only moments ago.

"How did you now where I was?" Sara asked with a raised brow, causing Jack to chuckle lightly.

"I know that when ever you're anger or upset about something, you always go to the place where we first met, which is right in this very spot." Jack pointed down at their feet, causing a small laugh to come from the day dreamer. It quickly stopped when a thought came to her.

"What happened after you left Jack?" Sara asked looking to the white haired teen in front of her.

"I finally got to see my memories; I had a family and a sister that I protected from falling into the cold frozen deep pond. That's why I was chosen. Cause I protected her." Jack moved a stray hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"I promise, once this is over, we will get your memorize from Tooth. Then you can see what all you had and why you became who you are now."

"I'm happy for you Jack, but how are we going to stop this. There are probably no more believers in the world…"

"There are pretty much no more believers, but there where two lights left on the globe I saw in Pitch's domain when I was freeing the Fairies and they are they very three kids that we know really well. One we had a snow ball fight with, one has a cute little butterfly pin still in her hair and last is surprisingly a teen, with great drawing skills."

"Jamie, Sophie, and Stephanie!" Sara exclaimed, happy to see Sophie again. Little did she know she was about to get her second and third Believer, along with Jack Frost him self.


	11. The Final Battle

When the day dreamer and winter spirit made it to Jamie's and Stephanie's house, Jack went to Jamie's room, while Sara headed for Sophie's room. As she was about to past the teen girl's room she came to sudden stop. Looking into the surprisingly opened window, Sara saw the hazel eyed teen looking at what appeared to be a white sanded butterfly with a light blue tint.

"Ok, you ended in my bed room some how. I don't ever remember seeing something like you in my life." Floating into the teen's room, Sara saw her talking right to the butterfly sculpture.

"But Sophie had an almost replica of you as a hair pin. You think she would have been upset because the Easter bunny didn't show up,, but she wasn't She had this smile on her face and this sparkle in her eyes she only gets when something special happens." Stephanie took a quick look around the room, to see if anyone had entered her room from her opened window, picking up the white sanded butterfly, she stared at it hard.

"Though I'm a teenager, I still believe in the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, and even the Sand Man. I am a big believer, but I need a sign to show me that you do exist, and prove that it's not just my imagination."

Sara could not believe what she was hearing. This teen aged girl still had a strong belief in the Guardians, and was willing to even believe in her. Hearing the sigh of disappointment the day dreamer looked from the ground, she was surprisingly staring at, to the teen seated on her bed.

The day dreamer could fell her giving up hope. She had to do something to show she was there and heard what she said. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. It was a long shot, but she hoped it works. Closing her eyes she focused all her energy on the still butterfly, which slowly began to move.

"I guess I was wrong, maybe that day I saw you for the first time was just my imagination…" Stephanie closed her eyes, disappointment filling her heart. Maybe she was getting to old to continue in believing in this stuff.

Upon opening her eyes, Stephanie jumped back in surprise. Flying a few inches in front of her face was the white sanded butterfly along with two smaller ones, one on each side. Reaching out her hand slowly, Stephanie brushed two fingers over its body, feeling the sand surprisingly soft and cool to the touch.

"You are real." Stephanie said breathlessly, admiring the butterflies now flying around her. Suddenly feeling like someone else was in the room, she slowly turned her head towards her opened window. He vision was blocked thought, by none other then the day dreamer herself.

Stephanie was amazed at how beautiful she was. The white, with gold swirls, shoes, fitted blue jeans with what looked like what sand on them, and white with gold trimming of the shoulder top, hugged her slim slightly pale body perfectly. The few blue and gold strands of hair entwined perfectly in her vibrant white shoulder length layered hair. What caught The Teens attention the most was the day dreamers bright golden eyes, with specks of sparkling blue in them.

"Sara, Sara Day Dreamer."

The day dreamer stared wide eyed, happiness feeling her every being, just like when Sophie had been able to see her.

"You can see me?" A huge smile spread a crossed Sara's face, the teen only nodding her mouth slightly hung open.

"Stephanie! You have got to come see this!" Jamie rushed into his older sister's room, not even noticing the white sanded butterflies flying around the room.

Before his sister had a chance to say anything, he grabbed her hand, pulled off her bed and out of her room, heading straight for his.

Stephanie was about to yell at her little brother, but it caught in her throat. For when she had entered Jamie's room, it was snowing. Not outside, but right in his room.

As Jamie talked to his sister about how their mom had told them about Jack Frost and about how it was snowing in his room, the day dreamer had followed them and glided right over to a very happy winter spirit.

"How does it feel to have your first believer?" Sara looked into sparkling happy blue eyes.

"It's the second to best things that has every happened to me. I see you have another believer as well." Jack quickly looked to the two siblings, seeing it was the teens turn to talk about what she had just saw, while gesturing to the three white sanded butterflies flying around Jamie's room now, before looking back into the day dreamer's eyes.

"Yeah I did, but what's the first best thing that has happened to you?" Sara raised a brow, causing Jack's eyes to soften.

"Finally telling you how I truly feel and you returning them." Jack chuckled softly at the gold blush forming on the day dreamer's cheeks.

"Wow, she/he is real." Both brother and sister said at the same time, grabbing both spirits attention.

Before another word could be said, Jamie's window blew open, dark clouds and lightning forming in the sky, causing both girls to jump slightly.

Looking out side both young spirits caught the sight of North's sleigh crash right in front of the house. Not wasting any time, they jumped out the window gliding over to it.

"Jack! Sara!" Tooth yelled happily trying to fly, only to fall instead.

"Tooth, are you alright?" Sara asked, helping the tooth fairy up.

"What are you two doing here?" North asked, limping over to them, while using one of his swords as a cane.

"Same as you." Jack stated with a smile. Both young spirits moved out of the way, showing a smiling Jamie and a smiling Stephanie, surprising the two weakened guardians that a teenager could see them.

"Two, of the last three lights." North stated weakly, yet happy.

"Wow, it's actually them! You see them too, right Steph?" Jamie shouted, running up to the tooth fairy and Santa Claus.

"I do! This Is Amazing! All my life I have dreamed of at least seeing them once, and here they are!" Stephanie followed her brother, excited as a little girl on Christmas.

"I new it wasn't a Dream!" Jamie looked to Jack happily.

"You where right little brother." Stephanie looked to Sara.

"Jack, Sara, They can see you." North breathed out, happy for the two young spirits.

Tooth smiled beside North, happy to see both spirits finally getting believers of their own.

"Wait, where's Bunny?" Jack asked the question on his and the day dreamers mind, both a worried look in their eyes.

"Losing Easter, took its toll upon all of us, Bunny most of all."

Fear started to creep into the day dreamer's heart. The way the Russian had said it made it sound as if Bunny was on his last leg. She was not prepared for what she or Jack where about to see.

"Oh Bunny…" Sara felt Jack grab her hand tightly.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Jamie asked, going up to a cute little rabbit with tattoo like markings on it.

"Awe, He's so Cute!" Stephanie exclaimed, right beside her brother.

"Oh now finally someone see's me, even a Teenager! Where were you about an hour ago mates?" Bunny got into the siblings face with frustrations in his eyes.

"What happened to him? He uses to be huge and cool."

"Awe, I think he's cute!" Stephanie cut off her brother, rubbing the bunny right behind his ear, causing his left foot to tap rapidly.

"Stop that! I bet you told her to do that." Bunny waved his little arms, getting the teen to stop then jumping off the sleigh.

"That's it let's go, me and you. Come on." Bunny got into a little fighting stance in front of the two young spirits.

"Actually he told me you were real, just when I was starting to this you weren't." Jamie said, standing up for the winter spirit.

"If it were not for Sara, I probably would have stopped believing in all of you as well." Stephanie said, standing up for the day dreamer.

"He made you believe, in me? She kept you in believing, in all of us?" Bunny was shocked as the siblings nodded in sync.

Bunny looked to the two young guardians, almost in tears, giving them both a gratitude smile, which he got in return. He knew that when this is over, he would have to apologize for what he had said earlier to them.

The Touching moment was quickly ended by a loud/bright flashing lightning bolt. Looking to the sky both young spirits glared at the boogie man, who stood proudly on his cloud of black sand.

"I want you to get Jamie and Stephanie out of here, along with the others." Jack looked to the day dreamer, already seeing the disapproval in her eyes.

"No way Jack, I'm going with you. We can take him down together." Sara wasn't event two feet off the ground when she was pulled back.

"Sara Listen to me, you need to get them to a safer place. With the others not having their powers anymore, you're the only one I can trust to protect them if anything happens." Jack could see her eyes water in anger, ready to protest, but she didn't.

Sara knew he was right. She just didn't want to see him get hurt, or worse. Instead of arguing further she looked deep into his amazing blue eyes, only letting a single tear run down her face.

"You better be careful, and you better come back this time."

The winter spirit's eyes widen, she had never used such a serious voice before. The shocked was replaced with a smile, as he used his thumb to rid her of the single tear.

"I will, and this time, I will keep my promise." Jack gave the day dreamer a quick kiss on the forehead, before shooting high into the air.

"Come on, we can find a place in town to hide." Stephanie said, getting all their attention, picking up the Easter Bunny and running towards town, her brother and the spirits fallowing.

It was only a few minutes before they hit a dead end, thanks to Bunny sense of direction.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled, seeing the winter spirit fall from the ski, hitting a garbage can, then the solid ground.

"I told you to be careful." Sara helped him off the ground, only to get a groan of pain in reply.

"It's ok Jack, 'A' for effort." North patted the winter spirits back lightly.

"He's stronger. I can't beat him." Jack stated, standing fully on his own.

Another flash and loud crackle of lightning flashed threw the sky, followed by an evil amused laugh. The teen aged girl wrapped one arm around her little brother's shaken body, the other holding the Easter bunny.

"All this fuss over one little boy and teenager, and still they refuse to stop believing. Very well, there are other ways to snuff out the lights." Suddenly the lights lighting up the dead end began to blow out one by one.

"If you want them, your going to have to go threw me!" Bunny yelled, jumping out of the teens arm, trying to look dangerous in his little form.

Seeing a shadowy arm of Pitch, Sara put her self in front of the kids, ready to protect them from harm.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me too see you all like this. You look awful." Pitch came from the shadows ridding his nightmare, his eyes looking over each of their face, his gaze landing right on the day dreamers.

"You my dear, well, you already know what I think about your fear." Pitch chuckled, only to stop, eyes narrowing.

For the winter spirit had gotten in his line of sight of the day dreamer, his glare as cold as ice it's self.

"Oh, so it seems Frost has a little Crush on Sara. No matter, I will take what is mine once I'm finished with you." Pitch chucked, his shadow stretching right towards them.

"Jack I'm scared." Jamie shook, his sister holding him tightly to her chest.

"It's going to be ok Jamie, I'm here. Everything is going to be alright." Stephanie whispered, hopping to calm her brother's fear.

When the day dreamer looked to the two siblings images flashed threw her mind. The where moving so fast thought, that she couldn't even really see clearly what they where. All she could see from the images was the same teen girl and little boy, from what seemed like a memory back at Tooth Palace.

She was brought from her little relay of images when a laughing of two kids reached her ears. Looking at jack, she saw him tossing a snow ball in the air and catching it with the same hand. Following his line of sight, Sara saw that Pitch had snow all over his face, causing her to laugh as well.

"Let's go get your friends." Jack said, grabbing thing they could use as sleighs. That was he could use his ice powers to create an ice ramp like he did the first time he saw Jamie, giving him the ride of his life.

An Unsettling feeling came over the winter spirit, as if something bad was about to happen. Looking to the day dreamer, he saw her walking away from them and heading right to Pitch.

"What are you doing Sara?" Jack whispered worriedly, grabbing her hand to stop her.

"You go get their friends, I'll distract him."

"He's to strong Sara, you could get hurt. You need to stay with us." Jack tightened his grip on the day dreamer's hand.

"I was chosen to help you defeat Pitch. Jack you need to let me help." Sara turned, looking into the worried eyes of the winter spirit.

"I know I'm not strong enough to defeat him, but I can keep him from following you. He won't hurt me for reasons I will tell you when this is over, but you need to trust me, please." Sara pleaded.

She has felt so useless that it was starting to get to her. She was chosen to help and by Manny, she was going to help. Even if it was just to distract the boogie man long for Jack to go and get Jamie's friends. It didn't take long for Jack to sigh, finally giving in.

"I do trust you. Just be careful, we'll meet in the center of town."

Sara nodded her head, quickly kissing his cheek, before flying into the air. Once high enough she created a small snowball of her own. Taking aim, she threw it hard, hitting Pitch in the back of the head

"Why you little…" Pitch growled, glaring up at the day dreamer.

"If you want me so much, The Come and Get me!" Bravery laced in Sara's voice as she glared at him.

A glint shown in his dull gold/gray eyes, a smirk appeared on his gray skin. Seeing the nightmare he road rise into the sky, Sara knew he would follow her. As fast as she could, she shot higher into the blackened sky, feeling Pitch's dark power right on her tail

Knowing she couldn't out fly him for long, she landed on roof of a tall building, in the center of town. Creating two white sand daggers in both her hands, she spun on the balls of her feet, stopping in a slight crouching position, arms slightly in front of her. The day dreamer's eyes narrowed sharply at the slender gray skin man before her, his cursed black skinny colt standing next to him.

"You thing those little things are going to help you my dear?" In a split second, Pitch swung his body in a full 360, with his large scythe in his hands, knocking the petty daggers from her hands.

"Let us cease this little chase of cat and mouse, it is pointless." With his scythe still in hand, Pitch casually walked over to the day dreamer, who back up, only to stop once she ran out of roof.

"Face it my dear, you've lost. I do not wish to hurt you Dreamer, for there is so much that you and I could accomplish together. Just think of all the chaos and fear we could create to the children with our powers combined, we could even take down that blasted Man in the Moon." Pitch was less then a foot away from her, his free hand reaching out, cupping her soft pale cheek. Looking deep into her narrowed gold eyes, his thumb stroked her cheek bone every so slightly.

"All you have to do is submit to the Darkness."

"As much as I despise the Man in the Moon for creating me and not telling me what my purpose is, I will never, in my eternal life, bring chaos and fear to Children!"

Smacking his hand way from her face, Sara threw a ball, the size of her hand, made of white sand and ice, that she had been making as Pitch talked, tight in his stomach. On impact, in exploded, sending to his back and sliding right in front of his black colt's feet.

Pitch shot up into a sitting position, glaring daggers at the now panting day dreamer. He hand not expected such power to come from her already, since he was stronger though, it really did no damage, but it did knock the wind out of him.

"So you want to play like that huh, Fine!" Not even thinking twice, Pitch stood swinging his scythe with great force.

Leaning back just in time, Sara just barely missed the sharp end of his weapon, but the dark energy pulsing threw it hit her full on, pushed her right off the roof. Sara felt her self bound off the cement street two times before rolling to a stop.

"Sara!" A Mixture of Voices yelled when she come to a stop.

The day dreamers could only groan in response, lifting her sore and slightly bruised body slowly of the cement.

"Oh Sara…" The Voice of Stephanie said from her right as cool hands placed them self on her shoulder and arm, helping her to stand on her feet.

"I told you not to fight him. You should have listened to me and have come with us." Jack stated worriedly, checking over her body for any sight of major damage.

When he got no reply took his gaze from her body and look to her face, only to see her looking behind him instead of at him. A soft sweet smile came to his face knowing just what she was looking at.

While the winter spirit was looking over her sore body, her gaze drifted to see how Jamie, Stephanie, and the three guardians where doing. Instead of seeing them, she was greeted by five of Jamie's friends, the same friends she saw when jack had started the snowball fight the afternoon before all this.

All their eyes where on her, their mouths hung open slight as their eyes sparkled.

"She's real too." A girl in a blue night gown whispered.

"She's just as pretty as the Tooth Fairy." A girl in a pink night gown whispered, getting nod agreement from the others.

The day dreamer's heart raced in happiness to have so many kids believing in her now, she even felt stronger then a few moments ago.

The moment was cut short when the sound of Lightning rang threw the air. Looking back to the roof she was recently on, Sara and the other saw Pitch once again on his nightmare, a wave of black sand heading their way.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this!" Pitch voice echoed threw the sky, black nightmare sand heading right to them in all directions.

"Don't strain your self North." Sara placed a concerning hand on the Russians big arm. He had tried to hold up his sword, but he was still too weak.

Jack and Sara looked to the group of kids behind them, all having fear in their eyes.

"Their just bad dreams Jamie." Jack said, trying to comfort the boy and his friends.

"No matter what, we will protect you." Sara looked to the teen girl, courage and determination in her eyes.

"The Sheila's right!" Bunny stood in his fighting stance ready to take on anything, even in his small size.

"Awe, you'll protect them, but who will protect you!" Pitch chucked in amusement, ready to finally beat the Guardians.

As the guardians looked to each other, Jamie looked to his sister. When he did, she had also turned to look at him. Both siblings had the look of determination and bravery in their eyes. They had both gotten to finally see the spirits they have believed in for so many years, also finding out about Jack Frost and Sara Day Dreamer, who became their friends right away. They where not going to let the boogie man stand here and get away with hurting them. They had protected them for so long, now it was time to return the favor.

"We will." Stephanie and Jamie said in unison, walking in front of the spirits. Both their fear replaced with bravery and courage.

Sara, along with the other spirits, watched in amazement as each and every one of the children with them, now stood in front of them, ready to protect them, just like they where doing with them.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogie Man?" Pitch yelled, commanding a wave of nightmares to run right at them.

"I do believe in you…"

"We're just not afraid of you!" Stephanie finished her little brother's sentence, both standing tall, grabbing each others hand, ready from anything.

Just as Pitch nightmare sand was about to hit them, the siblings put out their hands, causing the sand to turn from it horrible black color to a beautiful gold.

The day dreamer could not help but jump with joy at the sight. Gold sand swirled and shot out in all directions. She could not help but smile wide at the amazement one the children and teen's face at the sight as well.

With in a few seconds, the tooth Fair was finally flying high in the air, along with her two baby teeth's that where saved. Santa Claus got his color in his face back, laughing happily raising his swords high in the air.

As more nightmares headed for them, Sara formed a white sand wipe in her hand, jumping in the air she flicked her wrist, hitting and causing two nightmare to explode, and vanishing from sight.

Seeing Jack head for Pitch, she followed, hitting any nightmare the came in her path. She and they Guardians kept any nightmares that got in jacks way, leaving him room to get Pitch.

Soon they had landed back on the ground, each in a fighting pose standing in front of the boogie man, feeling stronger then before and ready to finish him off.

"It's over Pitch, there's no place to hide." Jack voice was stern as he and the others back the shadow man into a bead end, only he just chuckled disappearing into the shadows.

"Ahh!" Sara yelled, as something wrapped around her body, pulling her into the ground.

She suddenly found her self staring at her friends, a sharp curved blade of a scythe pressed lightly to her neck.

"One move, and she dies!" Pitch chuckled, slowly moving backward. He could see them wanting to attack, but did not want to risk hitting the day dreamer. Suddenly something wrapped around his wrist, the one holding the scythe, pulling it way from her neck and pulling him in to the air.

When Pitch was pulled, he lost his grip on the day dreamer, causing her to go flying right into the air as well. Before she had a chance to save her self, she felt a pair of arms catch her bride style.

Sara smiled when she saw the blue eyes of the winter spirit looking down at her with a smirk. When they landed, both young spirits look amazed and extremely happy at the sight before them.

Sara's heart jumped for joy at the sight of the Sand Man Living once again. Getting out of Jack's hold, she wrapped her arms around his hugging him, both watching as Sandy punched the boogie man right in the face, sending him high in the air, before bringing him back down.

"I'm so happy your back!" Sara was the first over to the little guy, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Sandy smiled wide, happy that the day dreamer was alright, quickly returning the hug. They soon broke apart as they others joined in to welcome they friend back.

As Sandy was about to lift him self into the air, two send out his dream sand to rid the nightmares, he looked to the day dreamer, flashing a few images above his head. The images consisted of him, then her, both of them on a sand cloud, a nightmare, and that nightmare changing into a little girls dream.

Jack and Sara looked at him in confusion, while Bunny smirked, North Laughed happily, and Tooth gasped in happiness.

"Sara, Sandy is asking for your help in ridding the children of the world of the nightmares Pitch has created." Tooth squealed happily.

"Me?! But can only create day dreams. I wouldn't be any help at all." Sara's looked to the ground away from others.

"Come on now Sheila, you don't give your self enough credit." Bunny placed a furry encouraging paw on her shoulder.

"Is true, though you may be day dreamer, you still can create dreams, and with Sandy's help you can do it, just like him" North eyes shined brightly with encouragement as he lifted her head so she could see.

Sara was about to protest when her whole body was turned around, to face a certain winter spirit.

"You can do this Sara. I remember all the times you told me, how you wish you could work along side your idol, even for one night. Well now is your chance, I know you can do this, we all believe in you."

Looking all around her, the day dreamer saw everyone looking and nodding their head's for her to except Sandy's offer in helping him. Jack was right, they did believe in her, and it was time for her to Believe in her self. With a smile she nodded her head, excepting to help.

Not wasting anymore time, Sandy and Sara stood back to back, a thick cloud of gold and white sand formed under the two spirits taking them high into the air. Closing her eyes the day dream let the power of those who believed in her flow threw body, white and gold sand wrapping quickly around her and Sandy's hands. Just as her eyes opened she threw her arms into the sky, sending white and gold combined dream sand in all directions.

Beautiful creations of gold and white sand filled the skies, destroying any and all nightmares any child had.

The day dreamer could not express how happy she felt right now! She had finally got to help and work with her idol that she had dreamed about doing for years. When the two finally landed Sara gave Sandy another hug.

"Thank you so much Sandy, you have made my one of my greatest dreams come true. I thought I would never get the chance to say this… thank you for saving me from Pitch's arrow. I owe you for protecting me."

Sandy nodded his head, hugging the teen back. He was happy to have saved her life. He was even most happy to finally have her working along side him, to bring good and beautiful dreams to children.

When they two moved out of the embrace, the day dreamer ran over to the winter spirit, wrapping her arms around his neck, as his wrapped around her waist spinning her around twice. Sandy smiled widen, for he saw the look of two people who really cared for each other shine in their eyes.

"I knew you could do it." Jack said, placing the girl down, but not removing his arms from around her waist.

"Thanks for believing in me. I know you could too." Sara kept her arms around his neck, placing her forehead on his.

"I have always believed in you, that will never change, and thanks." Jack chuckled.

"You dare have fun in my presence? I am the Boogie Man!"

Pitch's voice range out, causing both the young spirits to look at him in disbelief that he was actually trying to stand strong and fearful. The day dreamer did feel bad when she saw the fear in his eyes when Jamie went right threw him.

Seeing that they where all looking at him, Pitch ran into the forest, only to run right into something causing him to fall and slide on the ice covered pond.

"Leaving party so soon?" North asked sarcastically.

"You didn't even get to say goodbye." Tooth chimed in, tossing the boogie man a quarter.

"A quarter?" Pitch looked up from the petty thing in his palm, only to receive a punch to the face by the tooth fairy, which knocked out one of this own teeth.

"Oh that had to hurt." Sara smirked, placing her hands on her hips, looking triumphant.

"You can't get rid of me! Their will always be fear!" Pitch stood, hoping to scare them, but to his demise it didn't.

"So what, as long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear." North stated.

"Really? Then what are they doing here?" Pitch gestured towards the nightmares standing on the edge of the pond that surrounded them.

"They can't be my nightmares, I'm night afraid. " North chuckled, as they others agreed with him.

"It looks like it's your fear they smell." Jack smirked at Pitch's own demise.

"Have fun and play nice." Sara smirked as well, standing them to Jack, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

All watched as the nightmares surrounded the boogie man, lifting him off the ground and taking him to his domain, for hopefully a long time.

Sighing Sara looked to Jack, catching him looking up at the sky with a smile on his face. Looking up her self she saw the full moon appear from behind the clouds, to her disappointment she still could not hear him.

She did not show it though, for she was happy just as things where right now.

"Are you ready now Jack, to make it official?" North asked, taking the smile on his face as a yes.

"It is time for you to take oath." North flipped to the right page in the book a yeti had given to him.

Sara began to move from her best friend's grasp, not wanting to get in the way of him becoming an official guardian. She wasn't even half was out before she was pulled into a tighter embrace, her body pressing lightly against his.

"Where do you think your going?" Jack asked with a chuck and a playful smile on his face.

"This is meant for you Jack, not me. I don't want to be in the way." Sara spook truthfully.

"You are not going to be in the way. I want you right here with me during this."

Sara was about to protest, but when she looked into his innocent blue eyes, she just couldn't say no, so she agreed to stay and nodded to North to continue.

"Do you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of thy world, to guard them with your life, in their hopes and wishes and dreams, for they are all we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"

Jack looked to the day dreamer in his arms, seeing her nod her head. Looking behind he saw all of Jamie's and two siblings, Jamie nodded along with his older sister Stephanie, who was holding their little sister Sophie.

"I Will." Jack answered a proud smile on his face.

"The congratulations Jack Frost, for you are now and Forever More, a Guardian." North closed the book, ending the small ceremony.

Every cheered for Jack new title. Turning his head, Jack captured the day dreams lips with his, who did not oblige. Their kiss was cut short by the sounds of a few eww's and awe's.

Pulling away Sara and Jack both chuckled at the sight of the disgusted look on the boy's faces and dreamy looks on the girls faces. Hearing the sound of bells, both spirits looked up and saw North's sleigh landing a few feet in front of them.

A thought finally came to Sara mind, and it was not a good one either. Now that this whole thing was over, she wasn't needed anymore, Jack would be to busy being a guardian for her know.

"So this is it huh?" Sara voice held sadness, causing all the guardians to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Jack was confused.

"You're a guardian now Jack, you'll be busy now. I'm just another spirit remember? I would only get in the way." Sara pulled her self away from the shocked Jack, turning her back to him.

"I may be a guardian, but that does not mean you can't come with me." Jack still wanted to be with his best friend, he did not suffer 300 years of not being able to tell her his true feelings, to finally doing so, then having to lose her now.

"I was meant to help you defeat Pitch, and now that that's done, I'm just a normal spirit again." Sara wrapped her arms around her self, to keep from shaking.

"Sara, remember what I said back at pole?" North went up to the upset day dreamer, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I said that when your where chosen, that Manny chose you for a reason. Yes you help to defeat Pitch, but there is more to come, which means you are still needed. Manny would not have chosen you for no reason, he knows what you are hear from, but is waiting for the right moment to tell."

"You really mean it?" Sara looked up to the Russian, seeing a big smile on his face.

"Yes, that also means, you will be coming and say with me, along with Jack, at my work shop. Now no crying or getting upset, Ti's Happy Day!"

Sara giggle at his out burst, watching as he walked to the sleigh, she looked to Jack, who was right next to her when North walked away, each giving one another a small smile.

"I think you need to go talk to Jamie." Sara pointed to a worried looking boy with a missing front tooth.

"I guess I do, I'll meet you in the sleigh." Jack then walked over to Jamie.

"So you're leaving huh?" Sara turned around to see Stephanie behind her, rubbing her covered arm.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We will always be here to protect you. Jack and I will be back to hang with you guys too. If we stay to long in North work shop to long, we'll both go crazy!" Sara explained that last sentence dramatically, causing the teen to giggle.

"You promise?" Stephanie held out her pinky finger.

"I Promise." Sara wrapped her own pinky around her, sealing the promise. After a quick hug from her and Sophie, Sara got into the sleigh, Jack right behind her.

"Hey, what are you the guardian of anyway?" Sara asked when they where in the sky, heading for North's place.

"I'm the Guardian of Fun, like it wasn't obvious. " Jack chuckled, resting his right arm over her shoulder.

Sara just giggled, laying her head on his shoulder. After everything that they had gone threw, and three to four days for no sleep, Sara was ready to finally relax and catch up on some sleep.

Little did she or the others know, something even worse is about to come their way with in the following year.

* * *

Deep in darkest part of Boogie man's domain, Pitch sat, in a sand chair. After the nightmares had brought him here, they did nothing but vanished, giving him what little power they had left.

All the golden cylinders that had been in his domain where now gone, well, all but one. This one cylinder had the face of none other then Sara Day Dreamer, but with Blond hair and hazel eyes. The cylinder lay in Pitch's grasp,

"You may have won this time Guardians, but next time will be different, and your precious day dreamer will be all mine." Pitch smirked turning into a grin as a maniacal laugh erupted from his throat, echoing loudly off the walls.

* * *

**_Thank you all who have read and review this Story_**

**_Sadly, This is the last Chapter,_**

**_But do not worry!_**

**_For there is a Sequel!_**

**_So Keep your eyes out for it!_**

**_Thanks Again To You All!_**


End file.
